Who Do I Consider Brother?
by Te Inu Fighter
Summary: Inuyasha lived from foster home to foster home until he met Kouga, who's family took him in. Inuyasha and Kouga are now lovers & brothers, that is until someone claiming to be Inu's real brother comes. does kouga have a rival for his brother and lover?yao
1. Meet the Couple

1Hello fellow readers! How was your day? Well this is another of my Inuyasha stories. He's my favorite How I love the little puppy Anyway this story will be taking place in the present time! Yes that means the awesome hotness Inuyasha is, in a school outfit! Hotness This kinda is inspired from my friend. I wanna kinda have a contest against all the men..not all but some. Yeah..KogaXInuyasha, SesshXInu, KougaxHakkaku, KogaxGinta! Wow that's a lot and more to come! Woohoo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the characters in anyway. Wow..that was short. Who would have ever thought I could make a short disclaimer This is history people! Wow I must really have nothing to say today or something! **

Inuyasha was standing in the boys locker room undressing from his P.E. clothing back into his school outfit after a long hour doing nothing but sweating. Inuyasha was a very beautiful boy, making him quite popular, however he had a bad attitude sometimes, scratch that. A lot of the times. Other way, he was still quite a popular boy at his school. He had long silver hair that went down way past his butt. How he was able to keep it untangled I have now clue! But non the less he was very beautiful

When Inuyasha was born he had lost his father in a tragic accident and never knew him. Then when he was at the age of 6 he had lost his mother to disease. Not having any other relatives to live with he was placed into foster homes. For about a year he lived from family to family, never really having one to call his own. That is until the young boy met his best friend.

Inuyasha was now buttoning up his shirt when he heard, "Oi! Inuyasha what's taking you so long!?"

Inuyasha looked up from his difficult task. He could not button up the darn shirt! Koga was standing next to him looking as cool as ever, he had one of the arm loops on his back pack thrown over his right shoulder. Koga was a very handsome boy, making him as, even more popular than his friend Inuyasha. Koga was about 17 years of age, and was a JR .at Furinkan High School along with Inuyasha.. he had average grades, but was awesome in sports! He was captain of the baseball team, swimming, and tennis teams, succeeding in every one of them. However he was best at running sports. He loved to run around the track it was a giant rush to him. Koga had long black hair that he mostly had tied back in a long pony tail at the top of his head, and had a brown bandanna keeping most of his bangs out of his face. His build was exceptional His arms were buff and his legs were well build for running, but his cool personality and charm made him one of the most popular boys in school.

"KEH! Leave me alone I can't get this damn shirt buttoned" Inuyasha tried again to get the shirt fastened the correct way, yet somehow kept ending with one button out of place.

"Inuyasha you are so cute. Let me see your shirt." Koga took a steep closer to Inuyasha and started to unbutton the mess. Inuyasha and Koga were lovers. Koga and his family were the ones that took Inuyasha in as a kid. It made Inuyasha very happy to belong to this family. Koga lived with his older brothers Ginta and Hakkaku. They lived a happy life (wired) but still happy non the less. Hakkaku and Ginta were always in everyone business but somehow they watched from the sidelines, not really getting involved. Ginta and Hakkaku were 4 years Koga's seniors. They had jobs, but no one really knew what they did for a living. Half the time they stayed at home or went out to a bar or something. Really just some side characters or something.

"Shuddap!" Inuyasha of corse loved Koga, but he hated blushing in public. Which Koga made him do quite often, much like he was doing now. Koga had started working back up to buttoning the shirt,

"huh? This is a first. Who would have ever thought I would be putting close back on you." Kouga was keeping his expressions quite normal, for something so perverted spilling from his soft lips. That to Inuyasha at the moment seemed really soft looking. "There all done." Koga looked up at Inuyasha who was blushing a lot now. "You're so easy to get worked up you know that baby."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not!? You know you like it. You just don't like it because it makes you sound weak."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is! and you know it! I'm better at every thing, school, sports, the bed." Kouga placed his left hand on Inuyasha's right soft pale check and started to lean in for a kiss. Inuyasha understanding what Koga wanted and wanting to feel his soft lips. The very thing that for the pass moment he'd been so preoccupied with. Inuyasha leans in the rest of the way, catching Koga's waiting lips. It wasn't a long kiss but it was sweet non the less. Koga tasted like the beef stew they had just had for lunch not but an hour and a half ago. When they pulled apart they gazed into each others eyes. Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes and Koga's deep blue. Inuyasha and Koga truly loved each other.

"GYA! IT SMELLS IN HERE!!! You bunch of stinky sweety men! Take a shower after P.E!" Koga grasped his nose and with his other hand starting waving it around like a fan, then started acting as if he was suffocating. Every one was now looking at the big scene Koga was making. Inuyasha not liking being the center of everyone attention grabbed Koga's left hand and his yellow backpack with the other ran out into the hallway.

"Ah fresh air!" Koga took in a deep breath as he stretched as far as his arms would go into the air. "It was getting rancid in there man! Teenage men are such slobs sometimes." Inuyasha stood resting on the blue lockers that filled the hallway all the way down to the entrance of the school. "Inu-chan what's the mater Koga looked at Inuyasha with a semi worried face.

" Don't call me that man, its so childish sounding"

"Then what do you want me to call you?" And in a swift flash Koga now had Inuyasha pined up against the lockers creating a loud bang when his palms hit the surface of the cold metalic surface.

"Don't tamper with my name! It's not cool!"

"But its not fun when were in bed." Koga brought his face closer to Inuyasha's and started reenacting sounds made in bed "Ah! Inuyasha! See it doesn't sound as fun as AH! Inu-chan! Ah!" Kouga bent down, inches away from an slightly opened mouth. Inuyasha came the rest of the way locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Uhn." Inuyasha let out a panted breath before quickly pushed Koga back, feeling his face turning red, and started to feel something tighten a little down south.

Pushing his hair back Inuyasha said, " you can call me what ever you want in bed, just not in public." Koga gave a smirk and whispered sedusingly into his boyfriends ear, "Ah. Inu-chan", along with trickling his fingers down Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha got chills of excitement that went running along is spine.

"You are such a tease sometimes Koga." Inuyasha tried to push away Koga, who know had his love puppy in another kiss. Time seemed to go buy quickly and unnoticed until Koga decided he had enough. Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth. Trying to keep him self calm and catch his breath. When he finally was able to let the air properly surculate through his lungs once again he noticed Koga was starring at something. Koga stood with both his hands in his pockets starring down the empty hallway.

Inuyasha tilted his head a little to the side. "What are you looking at?" taking a couple of steeps right next to Koga, Inuyasha placed both his hands around his face making a pair of binoculars. "I don't see anything!"

"Are you blind or something!? Look!" Koga then pointed down to where two people were exiting a room. Inuyasha examined the place Koga was pointing at again to see the room was the principals's office, and what looked like their principal shaking hands with someone.

"Looks like a new student." Inuyasha stated, while lifting his back pack onto his shoulder. The principal walked back into his office closing the door behind him leaving the new student a lone in the hallway. The boy stood about 5'10" (178cm) tall. He was wearing a light blue jacket that was tapered down to his waist,

giving off a very slender look, and had a fluffy wight collar surrounding his neck. His shirt was black with some sort of logo on it, and had navy blue denim genes with the bottom laying on the heavy black boots. His hair was thin and wispy looking and went down past his butt, a little more longer than Inuyasha's own. Oh and it was the most shiny silver. His bangs parted in the middle of his forehead reveling a crescent moon shaped tattoo. His eye's were sharp and very calm looking. And on his cheeks were striped tattoos as well, and his mouth was in a frown that looked almost permanent.

Koga slightly whistled then stated, "what a looker" Inuyasha slightly nudged Koga in the stomach with his elbow.

"He's not that great. I mean what a looser! What kind of person would waste money on that kind of tattoos. Stupid."

"Heheh, your just jealous that he looks cooler."

"Shaddup!" Slapping Koga on the head. Pretty hard I might add.

"Anyway, I wonder what his name is?" Kouga said rubbing his throbbing head.

"Who cares! Lets go." Inuyasha took Koga's hand and started leading him down the hallway opposite from the boy.

"Koga?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Why is the hallway so empty"

Koga looked down at his left wrist to examine the time, "Oh my God! We missed 5th period!" Koga and Inuyasha both lost total track of time, making them extremely late for their History class.

Koga and Inuyasha both started running full speed down the hallway now. But on the other end was the boy watching them with his sharp golden eyes, "idots"

**ok I don****'****t know how you all liked this story. I hope you like it! Im proud. Oh by the way the info on the "boys" height was brought to me my So yeah. If you want you can tell me if **I got the height wrong or anything. (I think Its Pretty obvious who the boy is) im not to sure about the height myself. Yay end of chapter 1! I hope you look forward to the other chappies!


	2. Meet the Family

**Hi everyone second chapter. I hope you all know that it takes place in present day time. Good. Just making sure. And now that you know maybe it will make more sense. Ok sorry I took so long for the second chapter to go up. In this chapter I will be spelling Koga's name ****like Kouga. Because my hands like it better. So no one gets confused. He is still, the same person. But I guess if more of you would review it would give me the inspiration to work ****harder. It's like Popai and spinach, Luffy and food. Get my drift? Alrightio lets start the story! But first a disclaimer What fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha not. Why am I talking like Kaede?**

The final bell rang, giving everyone permission to leave school behind and go home for the day. Everyone got up, picking up all their items, school bags, books, pencil cases, etc, and walked out the door. Every one exeptional to Kouga. Kouga and Inuyasha had to stay after school to clean up their classrooms for missing most of their history class, do to skipping class during their extended makeout; so Kouga felt no need to hurry off. Kouga let out a sigh lifting him self free from his seat thinking of what type of torture the two would be put through. The brown haired boy looked up to see Inuyasha waiting for him at the entrance of the empty class room. "Oi Kouga hurry up. The faster we get done the faster we get home!" Inuyasha walked up next to Kouga and started stuffing the binder on Kouga's desk into the backpack practically breaking every thing else in the bag.

"Hey stop you'll break my notebook!" Kouga snatched back his items away from his destructive boyfriend. "Besides it makes no difference, Mrs.Kagura makes us clean EVERYTHING! Well be cleaning till she sees fit. Which will take like three hours."

"Yeah well whatever I still wanna go home!" Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's hand running out of the room.

"Inuyasha can you slow down!?"

"Slow down? But you're mister track star! You would think you love to go fast!"

"Not when I don't wanna go"Inuyasha stopped walking and turned around to face Kouga with their hands still locked togther. "I don't wanna go either but I'd rather be there earlier and get the job done!"

"The sooner we get their the more we will have to clean. I say we take our ol' sweet time."

Inuyasha's face was stern and was staring straight into Kouga's reflective eye's showing the same emotion. Kouga let out a small smile at the corner of his lips, following it by leaning forward and kissed Inuyasha on his cheek.

"What the heck was that for?" Inuyasha placed his hand over the cheek that was quickly turning to a dark red.

Kouga gave a sly smile, slowly slithering his hand up and down Inuyasha's arm very playfully and sudcutivly. "I don't know just felt like it. Lets go into the closet over there and I'll give you a few more." Kouga tilted his head a little to the direction of the closet that was a little down the hall from the point they were standing, most likely filled with brooms and cleaning supplies.

"That seems so kinky Kouga!" Inuyasha's face was still red when he broke off his eyes from Kouga's knowing exactly what Kouga wanted.

"Then lets do it right here in the hall!" Kouga practically pounced on Inuyasha (in other words GLOMPED) bringing him down to the ground.

"Ow Kouga that hurt!" Inuyasha brought his hand to his head at the point of impact.

"Hm. Does my baby have a booboo?" Kouga put his hand on top of Inuyasha's head and brought his face down to Inuyasha's and gave him another tender kiss on the lips.

"Kouga you say the freakiest things ever!" Inuyasha said trying to evade the kiss but eventually failed. Kouga was so forceful for these things he would never give up until he had what he wanted. And right now he wanted Inuyasha. When their lips met Inuyasha let in Kouga's tongue enter his mouth without any hesitation. They didn't give up until their tongs completely touched every thing in each others mouth. Kouga lifted away from Inuyasha's lips and sat up sitting on his chest, small amount of drool still clinging to his wet lips.

"Well that was fun!" Inuyasha said while he sat up to wiping the drool that was sliding out of his mouth. "Now get off of me." Inuyasha lightly pushed Kouga off oh him, still very flirtfull I might add " Oh come on. Lets go again," Kouga pined Inuyasha back to the ground and slightly grinded his hip into Inuyasha letting him feel his buldge he had in his pants. "maybe a little deeper this time." Kouga said with a suductive voice, leaning in and started to kiss Inuyasha passionately on the lips to try and get his lover in the mood. Which obviosly worked. Inuyasha kissed him back and started to get slightly tight in his pants.

"You two should get a room."

That voice it was so calm, so cold hearted. There was no emotion in it at all. It gave the boys chills that ran up there backs. "And who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do!?" Inuyasha said with a stern voice and a pissed off face. Inuyasha and Kouga both turned theirheads to gaze at the jerk who ruined their moment. It was the new boy that they had saw earlier that day in the hall talking to the principal. Kouga lifted himself off the ground first and then gave a hand out and helped Inuyasha to his feet. The mysterious tattooed face boy watched Inuyasha as he got up, with no expression listed on his face. There was a long pause before Kouga voice broke the silence, "you're the new kid right?" Kouga stared at the boy feeling some jealousy raging. _Stop staring at him._ "What's your name? What grade are you in? and what school did you transfer from" The tattooed boy broke his gaze from Inuyasha and faced Kouga. His eyebrows bent downwards a little showing he was irritated with all the questions being thrown at him.

With cold angry eyes the boy said, "is that really any of your concern?"

Kouga felt his anger swell up inside of him. _This guy thinks he's better than me! _Kouga was about to fight back but Inuyasha steeped in front of Kouga with his arm out to the side blocking Kouga from doing anything stupid. "Look we're just trying to be friendly here!" Inuyasha's face was in a straight frown and his eyebrows were also bent down. It was obvious that he was pissed at the stranger too. The boy looked at Inuyasha but his frown lightened up and his face was back to his cold no-expressive face as before. "I'm upper class man Sesshomaru. And I expect form now on to respect me as your superior." Sesshomaru broke his glance from Inuyasha and pushed his way through the two. The two watched as he walked down the hallway with his long silver hair swishing from side to side.

"Keh! What a jerk! Come on Kouga we're going to be late!" Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the hand and started walking away. But Kouga wasn't looking forward. His head was turned still watching Sesshomaru as he walked down the hallway. _He better not take Inuyasha!_

3 hours later...

"See I told you it would take a long time." It was 6:25 and the sun was starting to set as the young students were walking home. Inuyasha was walking with his hands on his head slightlybouncing as he walked, and next to him Kouga was walking with his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe she made us clean and listen to the history lesson we missed at the same time! Such evilness She really could be an evil villain."

"Yeah but it kinda was our fault that we got there so late as well." Inuyasha took his hands off his head and placed them into his pockets. "Burr..it's starting to get cold out here. Time to bring out the winter jackets and mittens."

Kouga looked up from the ground and replied, "ha. You look cute in mittens. Isn't winter fun"

"But the best part of it all is hot chocolate."

"I love hot chocolate" it was now dark out now and the street lights all turned on. The apartment they stayed at was a few more blocks down from where they were now. Hakkaku and Ginta probably had dinner waiting for the two. The dinners they had were always so good! How the two ever learned how to cook? No one knows. The apartment they lived in wasn't to big nor too small. There was two rooms and one bathroom. Can you guess who sleeps with who? The

house was very cute. It was decorated in a way that gave you a cozey feeling just walking into the house. It smelt of pine trees and was somewhat clean. But what can you expect with a house full of men.

The boys where approaching the front of the steeps when, "hey look" Kouga pointed out. "The for rent sign is gone." for about a month or two now, the apartment next to them had been vacant. Two girls had lived there before and had moved out, because rent was to high. But they were really nice. Always laughing and had a smile on. Really nosey but nice. "Hmm.." Inuyasha said looking at the sign, "I guess we have a new neighbor."

The two were now up to their apartment, they opened the door and walked on in. They both said simultaneously, "were home!" Kouga and Inuyasha were taking off their shoes when they heard Hakkaku's voice coming from the kitchen. "Oh good you guys finally came home!" Hakkaku finally reveled him self walking from the direction of the kitchen. His hair was white and put up into a tall Mohawk that made him look cool! He was wearing the same deep navy blue genes he had been wearing since two days ago, a purple long sleeved shirt that was loosened at the collar giving a very comfortable look. "Hurry up to your rooms and get some nice cloths on we have a guest." Hakkaku started pushing them in the direction of their rooms.

"Who is it?"

"It's the new neighbor. Now hurry I don't wanna make a bad impression." Hakkaku pushed them into the room and closed the door. Inuyasha walked over to the closet and grabbed a red v-neck, long sleeved shirt that clung close to his skin. Really showing off his abs and his arms quite well. He also grabbed a pair of faded blue genes. After finishing with his clothing , Inuyasha grabbed Kouga some of his clothes.

"Here wear this." Kouga took the clothes that were handed to him, unfolded it and looked at it with disgust.

"I don't wanna wear this shirt! It's so ugly" It was a brown turtle neck sweater that really wasn't ugly at all.

Inuyasha was now putting on his shirt, his abs showing quite nicely now, "oh come on its not that bad!" Kouga was starting to put on his pants which were black genes, "I hate the Color brown!" Inuyasha pushed his long silver hair out of the shirt and walked toward Kouga, "but you look good in brown." Inuyasha handed Kouga the shirt again giving some sort of puppy eyes.

Kouga took off his school shirt and snatched the brown turtle neck away from him. "Fine what ever!"

"Are you two done yet!?" Hakkaku yelled. "Yeah we're coming!" Kouga and Inuyasha left their room and made there way into the kitchen. Inuyasha was cutely following behind Kouga "I wonder what the new neighbor is like?"

"We'll soon find out I gue..." Kouga suddenly stopped in the door way of the kitchen and Inuyasha bumped into him.

"Ah! What the hell!? Why did you stop like tha..." Inuyasha had looked over Kouga's shoulder to see Hakkaku, Ginta and the new neighbor siting at the table. Ginta got up from his seat and said, "boys this is our new neighbor Sesshomaru."

**Hi I hope you liked it! Again sorry it took so long. Ha I'm starting to go deeper into the water if you get what I mean. Well really really review please! It makes the author feel ****happy! And if you like the story please do tell your friends as well. Ok Te Inu Fighter signing off! See you next time!**


	3. Meet the Neighbor

**Ok I'm g Yay chapter three! Maybe this time I will be able to have it up sooner than I had the second chapter up! Well lets just see! How I have a question for the fellow readers. Do you want me to go deeper into the water of "LOVE" if you get what I mean. Well if you don't than you can not work for secret agents to decipher a code man. Oh also I have some talk about "brotherly love" so if you don't like it like that, leave. Just warning you. It's not bad though... Ok enough rambling lets get going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (wish) but I repeat do not own Inuyasha!**

"Sesshomaru!? That bastard is our new neighbor?"

Kouga and Inuyasha stood side by side at the entrance of the kitchen as they stood dumbstruck by the shocking news that lay in front of them. Sesshomaru sat at the fine oak table the family gathered every day for dinner. Ginta, who stood next to him pooring out the tea asked "You guys know each other already?" Ginta walked over to the stove and placed the tea kettle down, "how did you met?"

"It was quite an interesting experience." Sesshomaru started to say, practically the only words he had said since he got there, which was about thirty minutes ago. "I first noticed them when they were spying on me in the hall, then the second time when I stumbuled upon them making out in the hallway after school." Sesshomaru casually place his arm behind the neck of the chair and glanced coldly over to Inuyasha and Kouga who now started making there way to the table.

"That's my little brother" Hakkaku placed his arm around Kouga's neck and started to give him a noogie.

"Hakkaku, do you really think you should encourage him?" Ginta walked back to the table placing the last piece of food on the table.

"It's good for the boy. Remember our old highschool days?" He winked and then took his seat at the dinner table. "He's doing the same things we did."

"Oh Hakkaku don't talk about that at dinner." Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru just stared at the two rambling on about their highschool days really not wanting to hear the perverseness.

"Hey!! Hellooo!!!" Kouga sat up and slammed his palms flat on the table surface. 'Why the hell is that bastard here?" Kouga lifted his left arm and forcefully pointed it at Sesshomaru who had the beef gyoza only inches from his mouth.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" then placed his gyoza into his mouth.

"Why you!" Kouga almost flung him self over the table knocking over a bowl of rice and some tea, grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar of his jacket, which by the way was the same one he was weaning at school. "What did you call me?!"

"I only called you what you are. Now let go of me or I'm gonna have to take you out." Sesshomaru's voice was calm and cold but his face was furious.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try pretty boy!" Kouga tightened his grip on Sesshomaru's shirt and brought his free fist flying towards Sesshomaru's face in a flash. Sesshomaru quickly guarded the attack by bringing his hand and catching Kouga's fist. Sesshomaru then punched Kouga in the stomach making him fly across the table again. "Had enough?"

Kouga sat up rubbing his stomach and flung himself at Sesshomaru again. The two were equal matches for each other. And this went of for about 5 minutes. Both kept evading and dodging each others attack. It seemed like they wouldn't give up until one was down..for good.

"I cant take anymore of this"Inuyasha abruptly stood up knocking his chair onto the ground and yelled "Stop this right...!"

"Inuyasha sit down."Ginta said across the table eating what was left of his rice.

"But there.." Inuyasha tried to state but was interrupted by Ginta.

"Inu-Chan...sit down and eat your carrots." Ginta had a serious look in his eyes. One that meant serious business. "I know you're trying to escape your carrots...you must eat them or ELSE"

"Or else what?" Inuyasha's voice was slightly quiver from the fear. He tried to act brave but Ginta's face was so serious. It seemed like he really would do something

"Or else... you get no dessert." the sound of thunder crashed all around and added to the complete evil. But actually the thunder..was just Kouga crashing into the coffey table.

"Ohhh Ginta you are so evil." Hakkaku said as he came back from throwing the spilt food into the trash.

"Are you two really adults?" Inuyasha tried to go interfere in the fight but was stopped again by Ginta. "INU-CHAN SIT DOWN AND EAT!" the tone brought shivers down his back and decided it safer to sit back down. So he did, and ate the last of his carrots. "I hate carrots!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Such a big promise from such a weakling like your self." The two were still going at it with all their might. Kouga stood their with his arms held up ready for Sesshomaru's next attack. _How much longer can I keep fighting?! _Kouga was now starting to feel the fatigue set in. _Damn! Why is he so strong! He looks like he hasn't even broken a sweat. _

"Are you starting to feel tired?" Sesshomaru raised his hand and brought it to his head, rapping his fingers around his long silver hair bringing it down, making his hair flowwy.

"Heh! Yeah right. Bring it on girly boy! Ladies first."

"Hm." Sesshomaru in a flash of white came full speed ahead and his target was Kouga. _He's so fast! _Sesshomaru's fist came flying out towards Kouga and this time just bareilly dodged it. _Heh I dodged it! He's not tha..._Kouga's thougts were abruptly stopped by a hard slap in the face. But the hand that slapped him didn't belong to his enemy. The slap stunned Kouga and knocked him to the ground with his hand covering the point of impact.

"Ah what the heck! That hurt!" Kouga looked up to see his love standing over him rotating his wrist around. "Inu..yasha?" Kouga looked to face Sesshomaru to see that he was rubbing his cheek as well. "Inuyasha where did you come from?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kouga and helped him up. "I finished eating my carrots so Ginta and Hakkaku let me beat the crap out of you two."

In the kitchen...

"Inuyasha is such a good boy, finishing his carrots like that."

"Yes such a good boy."

Back with the three...

"Ah I see." Kouga a Sesshomaru said at the same time. Then forcefully glared at each other. Sesshomaru changed his expression back to his calm cold self and faced Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?"

"Uh! Yeah what is it?" Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his hand, making Inuyasha slightly blush and feel a little hot from Kouga's eyes burnning from behind him.

"Can I talk to you.." Sesshomaru gave a slight pause to gaze over at Kouga who was glaring at the two's hand. Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk and continued talking, "..alone?"

"Um..yeah..sure" Inuyasha lead the way to out side on a small balcony, where there was a couple of plant pots and some vines growing up the wall. There was a nice breeze that made the two silver haired boys flutter about their faces.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Inuyasha walked over to the edge of the balcony and placed his elbows on the railing and was facing towards Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru walked toward the railing where Inuyasha was and slung his arms over the railing facing towards the city. His eyes were glistening with the sparkle of the city lights. "..Inuyasha? Is this..is this your real family?" Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, kinda taken back by the question. He expected something a little more sexual.

"Well..hm...they adopted me when I was little. My mom died when I was five and my dad died in a motorcycle crash on the day I was born." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru to see him staring at him, hair still whispy and flown from the wind. There was a slight paused before he continued, "I don't have very many memories of my mother and none of my father. So theses people are all I know about family."

"Inuyasha do you remember your parents names?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked sharply yet curiously at Sesshomaru. "Why do you wanna know that?!"

"Just curious." Sesshomaru lifted himself off the railing and raised his arms into the air and gave a big stretch.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru streached and his hair still dancing around his face with the wind. 'he is cool looking' Inuyasha thought before he answered the question. "My mother was Iziyo and my father was Inutaisho." The air became ful of silence, a little uncomfortable.

"Ah so it is you," Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up strait with alarm in his eyes and wonder in his voice, "What was that?" Sesshomaru looked up at the alarmed boy and placed his hand on his cheek, "Inuyasha. I've looked for you for three years and I've finally found you.." Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes and leaned towards Inuyasha's lips. "...my little brother"

**So how did you guys like it? Yup Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother. I bet you did not see that coming now did you!? You probably couldn't tell this being a computer and all but I had a very sarcastic voice with that. Yup yup. I added some more hummor into this chapter and I plan it to have funny "HA HA" moments so stayed tuned! Ok about the Inutaosho thing...that was hard to figure the name, I like that one one. Go now and hope you guys hand fun! By by!**


	4. A New Rival

1**What is this now? Chapter 4!? Wow! Yay!!! Well I hope you like it so lets just get into the story right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was a passionate kiss. It felt so good, so..right. Sesshomaru's lips felt so nice and soft against his own. Inuyasha started to kiss him back, but when he realized what he was doing he quickly pushed Sesshomaru off of him. _What the hell was that!_ Inuyasha placed his hands on his lips tying to protect him self from Sesshomaru kissing him agian, or was it to keep him self from kissing Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood staring at each other, the wind blowing and the city lights reflecting off their eyes. It was a long silence, but when Sesshomaru started to talk again Inuyasha just spun around opened the door and ran inside.

Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were all standing on the opposite of the door when Inuyasha just burst in. Kouga caught a glimpse of his face, which was red and his eyes were slightly watery. "Inuyasha!" Kouga called after him as he followed him up the stars to their room. Sesshomaru still was standing on the balcony watching as his new found younger brother ran from him. His eyes were soft and seemed happy. Sesshomaru gave a grin of satisfaction as he lightly touched his lips._ "_Inuyasha, I will make you mine."

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to your self like that."

"Yeah, people might think you insane." Hakkaku and Ginta were standing at the door. Sesshomaru just gave an glare that said, _"Shut up or I'm gonna kill you". _Ginta put hishands on his forehead pushing his black bangs out of his face."You don't have to get angry I'm just telling you the truth."

"What is it that you two want. Shouldn't you go comfort your son?"

"Shouldn't you be the one comforting him",Hakkaku walked out onto the balcony and placed a cigarette into his mouth " I mean, you are his brother right?"

_Inuyasha what's wrong? _Kouga knew something really bad had happened. Inuyasha never cries. Kouga chased him all the way into their rooms but Inuyasha slammed the door to their room before Kouga could get in. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha open this door!" Kouga was banging on the wooden door that had a sign hanging from a single tack that read, "_do not disturb". _"Inuyasha! Inuyasha what's wrong?! What did that bastard say to you!?" Kouga pushed his ears as close to the door as he could so he could hear if Inuyasha was talking to him. But all he heard was Inuyasha's sobs and crying. Kouga could feel his eyes starting to water up, "Inuyasha I'm coming in there if you want me to or not!"

Just then Kouga backed away from the door just enough to get some leg room in, and ran at it full force kicked down the door. It landed with a loud clank as the hard wood floor and the door collided. Kouga saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed trying hard to cover up his tears.

"Inuyasha," Kouga walked up and sat on the bed right next to Inuyasha. "What happened?" Kouga was trying to keep his voice calm and smooth. He didn't want to make the situation worse by yelling at Inuyasha . Inuyasha had his hands covering up his face that was probably all red and wet from the tears. Kouga didn't really know what to do. He never really was one for words or for comforting people. He felt his eye's getting even more water from just watching his lover so hurt, and not even knowing how to make him feel better. "Damn Inuyasha. I don't know what to do to help you" Kouga leaned closer to Inuyasha and lightly took his hands into his. Kouga gave a soft smile hopping it will help. "Come on let me see that pretty face of yours." Inuyasha just looked away from his loving face, "I don't want you to see me cry Kouga."

"Heh, that's a little to late now don't you think?" Inuyasha gave a giggle plus a little smirk. He looked back at Kouga when he took his hand and started brushing off the tears from his face. "Do you feel like talking about what happened?"

"I don't know. Would you get mad at me?" Inuyasha really didn't know what he was crying over. Was it the fact that he just found his "_Blood Brother_" or the fact that he was kissed by another man, and liked it.

"Mad? Why would I get mad?" Kouga took Inuyasha into a loving embrace, "I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me what happened." Inuyasha tried to keep the tears from falling again at this. He felt like he had betrayed Kouga. Kouga should be his only brother. His only lover. Now Sesshomaru comes in and tries to ruin it. " Kouga," Inuyasha pushed himself away from Kouga and had his eyes locked with his. " Sesshomaru he, he said that he's my biological brother."

"What?" Kouga's eyes widend at the words. He was completly dumbfounded. "But the adoption agency said you had no relatives."

"I really don't know why or how. I ran away before he told me anymore. But Kouga he.." Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say he was KISSED.

"What is it?" Kouga's voice was calm and his deep blue eyes had concern engraved within them. He placed his hand on Inuyasha's leg letting him know it would be ok.

"Sesshomaru he kissed me. I think he wants to make me his." Inuyasha broke his gaze with Kouga and stared at the door that was lying there on the ground, with the handle broken off laying beside it. He couldn't bare to see his lovers expression of disgust, anger or betrayal. What ever the heck Kouga would feel.

"That bastard did what?!" Kouga abruptly stood up from the bed. "What the hell! Who does he think he is!?" Kouga looked down at Inuyasha and saw that in his eyes he was hurting deeply. Kouga took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to cool himself down. "I'm sorry. Inuyasha I'm not mad at you..." Kouga placed his hand on his head and ruffled his black bangs in frustration. "..It's just, crap I'm no good at this kind of thing." Kouga sat back down on the bed next to Inuyasha.

There was again long silence that filled the room. It felt so stuffy. There had never been this much tension between the two. "Inuyasha. I swear to the Gods I will never let another man clame you as his!"

"Kouga?" Inuyasha formed a smile that slid across his face, making him look even more beautiful. Inuyasha wasn't one to smile all the time but when he did it was one of the things that made Kouga love him even more. "But what if he tries to make moves on me?"

"Heh! I'd like to see him try!! I'll kick his butt so hard!"

"Hmm...you mean like tonight?"

"Hey! If you hadn't have interfered I would have had him down crying for his mommy in 10 seconds He's nothing compared to my strength"

"Uhhuh? REALY!?"

"Realy! Come on you know I'm the best at every thing!" Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's brown turtle neck shirt and brought him in for a hug.

"Thank you Kouga."

"It's nothing." Kouga embraced Inuyasha in his arms. It felt so nice. Kouga knew, even if he had been acting tough, he knew that Sesshomaru would be hard to get rid of. _Inuyasha I'm not gonna let you go. Not ever! _Kouga brought his face down to Inuyasha's lips and started kissing him lovingly on the lips. And when Inuyasha returned the kiss Kouga took this as a welcome and pushed him self lightly onto his lover, laying him down on to the bed. Kouga started making kisses all down Inuyasha's neck causing Inuyasha to let out a slight moan.

Hearing Inuyasha moan made Kouga happy causing a perverted smile to spread across his face. Kouga put his hand up Inuyasha's red shirt and his other hand was gripped into Inuyasha's beautiful silver hair, all the while kissing him. (Wow multi talented) Kouga was able to remove all the clothing on his lover and started making love to him. But somehow it was different from all the other times they had made love. It felt more passionate. Almost like there first time again, slow and so filled with love. Not that the others weren't loving, but the first time was special.

Standing outside the door way that had been broken down stood the other three men. Placing his arm on Sesshomaru's shoulder Ginta said, "I don't think you'll be able to break this love Sesshomaru."(peeping Toms!)

"Yeah it's a very hard bond to break" entered Hakkaku as he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossing over one another. "Believe me we have tried." (Pedophile)

"Yup they don't let us do three some." Sesshomaru just stood there not saying anything, as if lost in his own thoughts, or maybe, plotting. "He will be mine. I've searched for my little brother for three years I don't plan to give him up that easily."

"Hmmm, and how exactly do you plan to do that?" Hakkaku lifted himself away from the door frame and started making his way down the hallway, causing Ginta and Sesshomaru to follow. (finally privacy!) Sesshomaru gave one last look at his brother making love to his "fake brother" and gave a menacing smile and said nothing.

About forty five minutes later the two boys left there rooms replacing their articles of clothing.

"So do you feel any better Inubaby?"

Inuyasha looked at him smiled and started to blush."A little thanks Kouga, and don't call me that!" Inuyasha threw his arm up and smacked Kouga in the back of the head.

The two walked out into the living room to see Hakkaku and Ginta standing at the opened door that led to the outside with Sesshomaru holding some plastic plates.

"Heh!? He's still here?" Kouga and Inuyasha walked over to the opened doorway.

"Wow the rabbits are done. That was a long time." Ginta said while smiling. Sesshomaru and Kouga were now glaring at each other with such hatred for each other in their eyes.

"Woohoo..is it hot in here or is it just me." Ginta said making a fanning motion with his hands trying to lighten the mood. Sesshomaru broke his glare from Kouga for a instant to glance over at Inuyasha. When Inuyasha noticed he was staring at him, he couldn't help but blush and turn away. Sesshomaru looked to his two _nice_ host, "thanks for the meal and the left overs."

"Oh it's no problem. You're welcome to come back any..." Hakkaku's words were disrupted by a yelling Kouga, "FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU'RE DEAD!?"

"Ok ok don't have to threaten me. Hmm..at least Inu-chan is the nice child." Kouga came out of nowhere and forced his forehead to make contact with Hakkau's mohawky head, "What was that?!"

"I'll be going now." Sesshomaru turned around and walked out the door way, "oh by the way"

every one stopped what they were doing and looked towards Sesshoamru "see you little brother at school." he turned and walked out of the house. Kouga stopped over to the door and kicked it shut with a loud **BANG!** "Good riddance. Come on Inuyasha it's late lets go to bed." Kouga started walking back up to their room taking off the troublesome brown turtle neck that now seemed not so bad, compared to the rest of this night.

"Ok." Inuyasha followed him and smiled.

**Gasp! Yeah the fourth chappie! cough cough I had a freaking nose bleed writing this. I know it wasn't much of the S the E the X but still..wow. I think I might place this story into M rating. Just in case, I don't want false advertisement. So yeah. I hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing the story! Yup! Looks to my friends now they can stop nagging me...that is until the next chapter. Ok well I'm gonna go now! I can't wait for the next chappie! Yeah! **


	5. Memories and a Piece of Cake

1**Hi people! Yeah 5th chapter! Arn't ya'll excited to see what will happen next! Ok I have a fun Idea! I wanna do a poll! When you write your review for this chapter at the bottom put Kouga if you want Inuyasha to be with Kouga or put Sesshomaru if you want Inuyasha to be with Sesshomaru...and Other if you want anyone else to be! You guys get it? Just thought I'd add a little fun... and to see if anyone really reads these author notes. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own any anime for that matter In fact I own nothing because I am POOR Do I even own this computer? What about food? OMG I'm slowly starving to death! NOOOOO!!!! I need a job. sigh**

Beeeeep! Beeep! Beeep!! The morning alarm clock screamed letting the two boys know it's time to get ready for school. A hand came up from the sheets hitting the off button so not to wake Kouga. Kouga was the kind that like a nice smooth wake up in the morning, one that Inuyasha usually did. The morning was like any other morning, slow and tiering. Inuyasha was the fist to get up as usual. He sat up in the bed that felt so warm and comforting and really didn't want to leave it.

He placed his hand on his head and ruffled his bed messy hair, making it a bigger tangled mess. "Agh!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to let out a long loud yawn. "I'm so tired." Inuyasha looked down at his still sleeping lover who was clutching the drool ridden pillow. _Heh! He's so cute. _Inuyasha bent down and wiped the trickle of drool that was clinging to Kouga's face. "Kouga" Inuyasha said in a whispered tone as he placed his hand on Kouga's head. "Kouga it's time to get up."

"Nggg!" Came a moan only Inuyasha heard. A LOT. "Just five more minutes" Kouga then grabbed the pale blue sheet that was laying across the bed and flung it over his head.

"Kouga you need to get up now!" Inuyasha's voice slightly became aggravated. The room became very quiet again, _did he fall back to sleep?_ Inuyasha stared down at the lump underneath the sheet and placed his hand over it."Kouga!" Instead of a response there came a loud snoring noise underneath the sheets. "Kouga get up!" just then Inuyasha pounced on his sleeping lover and pulled off the covers revealing a half naked Kouga only in smiley faced boxers. Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kouga on the neck, causing the wolf boy to squirm and moan to the hot wettness engulfing his neck. (If you're wondering why he's not kissing him on the lips is because the two came up with a rule that in the morning if they fell frisky that no kissing in the mouth. Why? Because morning breath sucks!)

"Now get up." Inuyasha slid away from his lover and walked out of the bed. Kouga lazily sat up with his eyes still shut, rubbed his forehead and let out a loud yawn. Kouga's morning bed head was a little worse than Inuyasha's. His hair was down ,a fashion only seen by Inuyasha, Hakkaku and Ginta: and was spiking up in very parqulliar spots. Kouga finally opened his eyes and starred at his love and smiled. Inuyasha was getting dressed for school. Seeing his hot body struggling to get his pants on made Kouga want to do naughty things to him. Kouga sat with his legs crossed over one another with his right elbow resting on his right nee altogether resting his face on his hand as he watched the whole scene while imagining some things, very perverted things.

Just then Kouga's smile turned into a frown. He was remembering all the things that had happened the night before. _Damn that Sesshomaru! I won't let him get away for hurting Inuyasha like that! Arg! Today is gonna be like hell! How am I gonna protec.. _"Kouga! Oi Kouga!?" Kouga snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Inuyasha grabbed from the closet Kouga's school uniform and forcefully threw it at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I don't want to be late!" All Kouga could do was smile and nod his head in obedience.

Inuyasha was making his way downstairs to get his grub on. When he reached the living room he saw the coffee table had been shattered into so many sharp jagged pieces. _Did this happed during the fight? _Inuyasha's face turned serious as he started to remember all that had taken place last night. _What am I going to do?_ Inuyasha leaned against the wall and placed his hand on his face in frustration._ I fell like I'm betraying Kouga. Kouga...Sesshomaru.._Inuyasha felt his face starting to blush as he remembered the kiss he received from Sesshomaru. _God? Why did it feel so good? I shoul...HEY!! Wait a minute I never got my dessert last night!_ _All the crap that happened made me totally forget _

Hakkaku and Ginta were already in the kitchen with a nice healthy breakfast made just for their growing boys. The smell was intoxicating the delightful aroma filled the whole room with its sweetness especially the exceptionally large stack of blueberry pancakes which was dripping with the thick maple syrup and was waiting to be eaten. Along with the pancakes was a bunch of eggs and some pieces of delicious sausage.

Hakkaku was sitting at the table with his bare feet laying a top of the table relaxing and chilling reading the morning paper. Hakkaku's hair was lying flat across his hair, not straight up in the usually Mohawk style. Hakkaku took the first bight of his food and placed it pleasantly into his mouth.

"Ginta these pancakes are great!" Ginta walked away from the stove carrying even more food,

"oh I'm glad you like them!" Ginta placed the plate down on the table and sat down in the seat next to Hakkaku. "Hakkaku can you please remove your feet away from my food?"

"Fine fine! Only if you say please first!? Ginta gave Hakkaku a look and was about to reply when Inuyasha came storming into the room. "Oh good morning Inu-Chan! How did you sleep?" Hakkaku asked, not even lowering his newspaper away from his face.

"It was good! Where is the dessert from last night?" Inuyasha stood there impatiently with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Um the dessert.." Hakkaku paused for a moment to take a sip of his coffee. "Ah! It's in the fridge next to the milk." Inuyasha hurridly walked over to the fridge and opened it. When he opened the fridge it was like finding a very valuable treasure that took decades to find. Inuyasha grabbed out the large cake and took out a huge slice.

He wasn't even using a plate and a fork. "Man this is good!" and with that Inuyasha left the room. Ginta watched him leave and started to laugh. "What is the matter with you Ginta?"

Inuyasha made his way back up the stairs to see if Kouga had ever finished dressing. "Kouga are you done yet?" Inuyasha walked through is empty door way where there should be a door. _Man! We really should fix that soon! I'll do it later. _**(Aren't these the words of all men. Lol jk)** When Inuyasha looked away from the busted door he saw that Kouga was sitting on the bed looking at something. "Oi Kouga what are you doing?" Kouga looked back over his shoulder to see that Inuyasha was walking over to him with half a piece of cake in his hand. "Inuyahsa look what I found."

It was a bing old brown shoe box that was covered in holes and some places and the corners were torn up, but somehow it remained the shape of a box. "What is this." Inuyasha said as he flopped on the bed belly first, still munching away at the cake. "It's our treasure box!" Kouga said.

"Treasure box?"

"Yeah! Don't tell me you've forgotten!?" Kouga lifted the lid off the old brown box to reveal a whole bunch of little trinkets and items that no one really would keep. There was an old stuffed bear that was falling apart at the seams and had fluff sticking out in every which direction. There where coins of all size big and small and some not even used in there country, a lot of old pictures that were starting to curl up at the edges, a ring that had a big red plastic diamond and a golden painted band that was starting to rub off. There was a lot of key-Chians, most of which were from places they visited on vacation, toys and candy filled the box as well. "Hey what's this?!" Inuyasha reached into the box and pulled out an old white handkerchief folded very nettly.

"Let me see it." Kouga took the handkerchief away from him softly not wanting to mess it up. Kouga looked at it and started laughing. "What is it!?" Inuyasha said getting a little angry not knowing what the joke was. "Inu-baby you don't remember this?" Inuyasha shook his head no and took another bight of the cake. "This is the day when you got lost at the park."

_Kouga and Inuysha where six years old as they sat swinging on the swings. "Kouga I bet I can go higher than you can!" "Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try!"_ _The two boys were swinging on the swings higher than I think possible and flying back and forwarth so fast. They were both laughing and having a great time when something caught the little dog boy's attention. He quickly slowed down his speed and jumped off sending him flying five feet, yet he was able to land with a slight thud and was able to take off running as soon as he hit the ground. _"_Hey Inuyasha ! Inuyasha where are you going!?" Little Kouga yelled as he too started to slow down his speed. "Inuyasha!" Kouga took off following Inuyasha but Inuyasha had already had a way far ahead advantage. _

_Inuyasha was following the direction of a cat he saw running in this direction. Inuyasha loved cats, they were his favorite animal. "Here kitty kitty kitty!" Inuyasha was crawling on his knees on the soft ground of the park. All around him were a bunch of Sakura Trees that were just blooming. When Inuyasha looked up he saw the orange cat with black spots covering it's body just sitting next to one of the trees gumming its self. A big smile spread across the little dog boys face, "Come here kitty." Inuyasha got close to the cat and outreached his hand to pet the cat. The cat just stared and started to sniff him .When the cat stopped the sniffing he hissed and brought its claw out and scratched little Inuyasha across the hand. Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand away and started to cry as the cat darted away from the sene. _

_Inuyasha sat there crying holding his hurting hand not knowing what to do. "Why are you crying?" little Inuyasha looked up to see a bigger kind standing over him. _

"_The mean cat didn't like me." Inuyasha said with choking tears. _

"_Thats really no need to cry about. Here let me see your hand." Inuyasha outreached his hand that had been sliced by the cat. The boy reached down into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief and rapped in around his hand. "There that should make you feel better now." The boy got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off his pants, "I have to go now." He turned around and started running off. Inuyasha sat there still holding his hand as he watched the mysterious boy run away._

"_Inuyasha! Inuyash!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta all running towards him. Inuyasha got up and started to wipe the tears from his eyes. _

"Oh I remember that! That cat was freaking evil man!" Kouga looked at him and started laughing while placing the handkerchief back into the old shoe box.

"Aw if you saw how freaked out Hakkaku and Gina were when I told them you ran off you would be laughing right now. I swear they almost pissed their pants they were so scared."Inuyasha watched Kouga as he was placing it back into the box. "I guess that just shows they really care about us." Inuyasha said while he chuckled a little bit imagining the two frantically trying to figure out what to do.

"Yeah I guess so. Hmm..." Kouga looked up at the ceiling as he closed their treasure box. Inuyasha had a ponderous look plastered on his face, "what is it?"

"Well I wonder, who that boy was who gave you the handkerchief?"

"Like hell I know!?" Inuyasha sat up off the bed still with the piece of cake in his hands. (I told you it was a big slice) "lets get going." Kouga nodded his head while placing the box under the bed. The two got their backpacks and walked out of the room. They were walking down the stairs when Inuyasha took the last piece of his cake and placed it happily into his mouth. "Hey Inu-baby what kind of cake was that?"

"You know I don't know but it was good." Inuyasha and Kouga made there way to the front door when Inuyasha shouted to Gina who was still in the kitchen, "OI! Ginta! What kind of cake was that?!"

"It was Carrot cake!"

**Hi every one! Yeah this chapter was more of a silly little part. It almost feels like a side story to me. Which it really isn't. I hope you liked it though. I promise the next chapter will feature the hot and sexy Sesshomaru for all yall Sesshy fans. smile Did this story make anyone else really hungry? It made me. Lol. You know something that I noticed while I was in bed thinking about this story (yes I think about this story all the time) I realized that the apartment they live in is two stories. Man the rent must be high! I don't know how Hakkaku and Gina do it!? So how do you two do it? **

**Gina and Hakkaku: Sheeee. It's a secret.**

**Me: So there you have it folks the secret to Hacek and Ginta's life living secrets. ok till next time I'll see you guys all later! oh don't forget the poll and to review! Thanx!**


	6. Secrets in the Bathroom

1**Gotten morning or evening or what ever time it is were you are reading this. Yeah this chapter and future chapters I will be making more citrissyness to the story! Why? Because my best friend is able to do it so I wanna be able to do it too! It is my duty as her best friend to be better than her! Yeah!kYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! if you like One Piece I would recomnd reading her stories. The Wandering Swordsman! Dude I'm advertising for you so you better be great full Yeah I'm kidding!(not really)**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha or Kouga or Sesshy boy! I own no one. Except for my seven cats and three dogs...**

Inuyasha and Kouga were in their school uniforms which were all black with a collard shirt and a white tie. They were walking towards their school along the side of the crowded city road. Cars whizzed by, and horns honked in the busy morning traffic. "Ew! Carrot cake! What kind of demented person would come up with something so awful!"

"You didn't seem to be complaining when you were happily eating it before you knew what it was." Kouga limply placed his arms over Inuyasha's broad shoulder. "I don't know why you don't like carrots? They make your eyes stronger."

"I don't care what you say! Carrots are so gross!"

"Hahaha! Inuyasha you are so cute!" Kouga leaned in and kissed Inuyasha softly on the cheek and took him into a light hug. Inuyasha returned the hug but then pushed Kouga off. "Kouga why aren't you mad at me!?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Kouga was looking directly into Inuyasha's face that was totally obvious that something had been bothering him. "Oh I get it. Is this about what that bastard did?" Inuyasha slightly nodded his head, "yes" to Kouga's question. "Look it's not your fault what happened, I don't consider it cheating if that's what your getting at. So you have nothing to worry about. Just be your grumpy old self." Kouga lightly bumped Inuyasha in the head with his binder he was carrying. "Come on know lets go before you have another hissy fit about being late." Kouga and Inuyasha started walking their corse to school once again fingers entagled together.

_Kouga you are so nice. _Inuyasha thought to him self slightly tightening the grip he had on Kouga's hand."Thank you" Kouga looked over to see Inuyasha smiling at him.

"Yeah no problem babykins."

"Ugh! That's the worst pet name you have ever come up with!" Inuyasha rotated his shoulders in a circular motion, "It gives me the chills."

"Yeah it really is kinda weird huh?" The two started talking about gossip and random things the whole way to school, laughing and having a great time. But even though their exterior was happy there true feelings were a lot sadder and confused. Both Inuyasha and Kouga's.

They reached the entrance of the school yard when they were ambushed by their two friends. "Inuyasha! Kouga! Good morning" Two girls wearing short green skirts along with the sailor suit collard shirt which was green and white with a red tie. One of the girls had dark brown hair that was in a loose ponytail that went down to her butt, and had large brown eyes that was shadowed with a reddish purple eyeshadow. The other girl had long black thick hair that was free of any style, and had large brown eyes as well.

"Ah Sango! Kagome! Nice to see you two." Kouga walked up to Kagome, grabbing her left hand and slightly kissed it. Kouga was gay but he still loved to tease the ladies.

"Ahahaha...Good morning Kouga!" Kagome said as she took back her hand. She looked over at Inuyasha who was walking towards the group now, "good morning Inuyasha."

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said as he hit Kouga over the head for flirting with Kagome.

"Oh!" Sango said with an excited tone in her voice!, "did you hear there is a new senior student?" Inuyasha and Kouga both took quick glances at each other and then back to the enthusiastic girls.

"Yeah I hear he is supper hot!" Kagome finished her explanation of the hot new topic at their high school. "Every one is talking about him! I can't wait to see him!"

"Eh! He's not that great." Inuyasha folded his arms and started blushing.

"In fact you could say he is a total bastard!" Kouga finished placing his hands on his hips.

"Wait you've seen him!?", both Kagome and Sango asked getting right into the two boys faces giving off an even more excited aura. "Y-yah he is our new neighbor." Inuyasha stuttered pushing the girls away from his personal space.

All four of them found a spot under a tree in the courtyard of the highschool as Kouga filled the girls in to what had happened the previous night. "What!?" both girls exclaimed.

"So he just comes in and sais he's Inuyasha's older brother and tries to take him from you?" Sango was sitting crossed legged while petting her pet cat Kirara that she keeps hidden in her black backpack.

"Yup that's basically it." Inuyasha was sitting next to Sango petting Kirara making her happily pure out loud.

"Well that's totally wrong! He doesn't even know Inuyasha! How can he just try and take you!?" Kagome stood up with her fist curled up into a ball showing her out rage.

"But, was he hot?" Sango looked up from her pet and looked at the two boys. There was a long awkward silence then Kouga tilted his head to the side in defeat, "yeah..he's a total bastard but really hot." Inuyasha sat with Kirara now in his lap nodding his head.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!! The school bell screamed. "Come on Kirara." Sango sat up from her spot brushing any clinging dirt from her skirt. Kirara jumped from Inuyasha's arms into the black back pack. "Well you two are going to have to introduce us later to him." Kagome said picking up her bag from the ground.

"Believe me you'd' be better off not meeting him!" Both boys said as Inuyasha was helping Kouga up to his feet.

"You two are late." Inuyasha and Kouga entered the class room to the principal Naraku.

"Naraku!? What the hell are you doing here!? You can't teach!" Kouga pushed his way into the room. Kouga and Naraku really didn't get along. Not any particular reason. Maybe its that Kouga is sometimes a trouble maker, but Naraku totally loved Inuyasha.

"Good morning Sir." Inuyasha came in and bowed down a little showing his respect for the older man.

"Ah now that's a proper greeting. Kouga you should learn from him. Such a good student." Naraku slightly patted Inuyasha on the head in approval. "Ok Now everyone in your seats!" Naraku walked to the front of the room, "Your teacher is sick or something I don't really know. But he said you all have a test to take." The whole class moaned at the same time. Naraku picked up the thick test and waved it around for everyone to get a good view of it. "Come on now none of that."

He walked up and down the isle passing out one copy of the test to every student, "have out a number two pencil and no cheating got it!? If you do I will be forced to give you an F. You can start the test as soon as you get it." When he got to Inuyasha's desk he handed him the test and another piece of paper, "I wish you the best luck and here are all the answers. Don't tell anyone I gave this to you." The desk behind Inuyasha was Kouga, "here's your test and here are the answers as well. Do your best." Naraku walked back to the front of the room and sat down in the black swirly chair at the desk and twirled him self around on it to keep himself ocupied for a while.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kouga leaned forward in his desk whispering into Inuyasha's ears, "let me see your answer sheet." Inuyasha handed Kouga the sheet of paper, "why do you wanna see it?" Kouga sat their examining the pieces of paper, "just as I thought."

"What is it?"

"The answers are totally different. He's trying to make me fail! That bastard. He totally hates me!"

"No way!" Inuyasha snatched the papers from Kouga's hands.

"Kouga! Stop distracting Inuyasha!"

"Yes sir!" Kouga leaned in next to Inuyasha'a ears again and whispered, "Principals pet."

Inuyasha had quickly finished the test(because he cheated) so he was excused to go to the bathroom. Inuyasha started humming his favorite song as he walked down the deserted hallway. When he got to his desired location, Inuyasha pushed open the bathroom door and started unzipping his pants before he was even close to the stalls. He picked the closest urinal and started peeing.

Inuyasha heard the door open again but paid no mind to it untill he heard the voice, "Nice to see you here." Inuyasha looked up from his business to see Sesshomaru standing over him. "Se-shomaru!? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru was wearing the school's all black uniform but he had on his own jacket. It was white and had a bunch of fur around the collar area and was tapered down near his waist.

"What can't a guy take a piss?" Sesshomaru unzipped his pants and started his business as well. _Don't look down! Don't look down! What ever you do do NOT look down! _Inuyasha was chanting in his mind, but really had no effect because he found his eyes wandering down south and saw Sesshoamru's private. _Oh my God it's huge! _ Inuyasha quickly looked away and tried avoiding all perverted thoughts that hormone driven teenagers would only think of.

"Did you like it?" Sesshomaru flushed the toiled and zipped up his pants.

"What!? I..I .." totally flustered by the question he didn't know how to respond.

"I mean the kiss last night." Sesshoamru walked over to the sink and started washing his hands.

"Oh! The kiss.." Inuyasha zipped up his trouser and made his way to the sinks. "I don't think that is any of your business. Damn! There's no soap!"

"Do you want more?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold and very serious as he looked sharply with his piercing eyes into Inuyasha's soft and confused face.

"Soap?"

"No not soap!" Inuyasha's face was quickly turned to frustration, "then what!?"

"Inuyasha you are so blunt." Sesshoamru said more to himself than to Inuyasha, "I mean this." Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha close next to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Inuyasha started to close his eyes and kiss back. _Wait this is wrong! I can't do this! Not again! Ew! Wait he didn't wash his hands with soap ether Stay on topic! _Inuyasha pushed away from Sesshomaru and tried getting as far away from him as possible, but Inuyasha's hand was grasped before he even opend the door and was pulled backwards. Causing him to loose balance and fall backwards, falling straight into Sesshoamru's arms.

"Let me go you pervert" but it was to late. Sesshomaru had already started unbuttoning his little brother's shirt bringing down the collar. Inuyasha tried to get away from Sesshoamaru's grasp but failed. Sesshomaru brushed all of the thick white hair from Inuyasha'a neck reveling soft pale skin. Sesshomaru started softly placing butterfly kisses on Inuyasha's neck. After a little while he found a spot he liked and started sucking on it rotating his tonge in a circle giving Inuyasha excitement. "Se-sshomaru" Inuyasha whispered under his breath. _Why is he so good?! I need to stop hi.. _"ugh" Inuyasha let out a soft moan as he felt hands on his member. His body went limp. Sesshomaru was to good._ What the hell is wrong with me!?_

Sesshomaru began lightly stroking Inuyasha's most sensitiva and private part and continued sucking on his neck, making him moan every few seconds. "Sesshomaru..ugh, please don't do this." Inuyasha was gasping for air. _This isn't right! I can't be doing this not with him. _"Stop this!" Inuyasha pushed him self free from Sesshomaru's grasp, causing himself to collapse to the tile floor.

Inuyasha was panting even more now. His face was hot and flustered from all that had taken place. Inuyasha stumbled lifting him self off the ground. His legs felt like jellow he had to support himself by placing his arm on the side of the wall. He looked up to see the man who just played with his most privates liking off all the precome that was clinging to his long slender fingers.

Inuyasha was able to stand alone now, still starring at Sesshomaru. He fastened his pants, tucked in his shirt, "I'm leaving now!" Inuyasha turned to leave but again he was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha wait." Inuyasha turned around now acting tough but was really worried. _Will he try anything again? Do I want him to try anything?_

"What is it?"

"I just want you to know." Sesshoamru paused and reached down into his pants pocket grabbing something on the inside and brought it out. It looked like a folded piece of white paper. " I got a DNA test yesterday to compare our DNA to each other."

"Hmm? Where would you get a 24 hour DNA test at?" "

That's not important right now."

"Yeah then what about it?" Inuyasha relaxed a little and placed his hands in his pockets even though on the inside he was still totally flusterd and confused out of his mind.

"It said that we shared 23 chromosomes in common with each other."

"What does that mean!?"

Sesshomaru looked a little dumb struck from this question."You don't know?" Haven't you taken Biology yet?"

"Yeah well I had like a D+."

Sesshomaru gave a slightly amused look and then continued on to his point. "It means we are biological brothers. The DNA proves it." Sesshomaru unfolded the paper and handed it over to Inuyasha "just in case you had any doubts." The confused boy starred down at the paper and pushed it away.

"I don't care what that piece of paper sais! Kouga has been my brother for twelve years, that's practically my whole life! And what you think that just coming here could change all that!? I barley know you! DNA isn't what makes a brother a brother! It's the love you share for each other! I have no intention of ever becoming your brother Sesshomaru so you can just leave me alone!"

After Inuyasha finished his speech he stormed out of the bathroom and headed back to class, _What do I tell Kouga? _

Sesshomaru stayed in the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. "That went smoothly." Sesshomaru said to himself with a sarcastic tone. "Hmm.. I guess I'll have to go with plan B." Sesshomaru smiled evilly but was cut off by seeing the reflection of a guy standing at the urinal.

"Have you been their the whole time?" Sesshomaru turned to face the man who was blushing and slightly quivering. He nodded his head yes. "If you tell anyone what just happened I'll personally rip off your balls." Sesshomaru left the bathroom with his hands in his pockets and singing a the same tune he heard Inuyasha humming earlier.

Inuyasha got back to the class room and sat back down into his seat. Kouga leaned in towards Inuyasha and whispered into his ear. "Man that damn Naraku found out you let me have the answer sheet and just gave me a big fat F!"

"Ha sucks to be you Kouga!"

"Ah shut up! Principals pet!"

"Yeah yeah! Just shut up." Inuyasha stopped talking to Kouga for a bit and started twirling his pencil. "Hey Kouga?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I uh..I need to talk to you later ok?"

**Yay finally end of chapter 6! Will Inuyasha tell Kouga what happened in the bathroom? Or do things in the bathroom stay in the bathroom!? Ooooaaahhh!well you'll just have to stay tuned and find out. Hmm I still somehow feel it wasn't as citrus as I would have liked it but oh well. You win this time The Wandering Swordsman! Oh thank you all so much for sending in the reviews! To sign onto my computer and to see I have review mail makes me so happy keep it up and I will keep up my writing. Thank you guys. **


	7. Confrontation in the Lunchroom

**Chapter 7! Im hopping to get a lot done over the spring break, because I'm not sure how much free time I will have after wards. Supposedly we will be having test in a few weeks so if I can't get the chapters up as quickly I'm really sorry. Ok I hope you like this chapter and I will let you read it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I love him to death! But I no own. Cries.**

It was lunch time and everyone headed towards the cafeteria to buy their lunches and Inuyasha one of the many students, was standing in the long line that was moving slowly. _Man how long does it take to get your freakin' lunch!? Evvery single day! People are so stupid sometimes! _Inuyasha was quickly losing his patience as he was waiting in the line that seemed would never reach the front, when someone came by and placed their hand on the back of his shoulder. _Crap! _Inuyasha felt a serge of panic rush through his body, as he slowly turned to see who it was._ Please God! Don't let it be him!_ When he saw that it was Kouga it seemed all that panic rushed out of him. "Oh! Hi Kouga."

"Hey""Kouga removed his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "were do you want us to sit?"

"I don't really care." Inuyasha moved up a little now that the line was starting to move.

"Fine I'll go save you a seat over there." Kouga pointed over to an empty table near one of the windows in the cafeteria.

"Alright that's fine with me." Kouga turned around to go take his seat when Inuyasha remembered he didn't know what Kouga wanted for lunch. " Kouga wait!" Kouga stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for lunch?" Kouga stood there with his hand on his chin thinking what he felt like.

"Um..just get me a sandwich. You know what type I like." Kouga gave him a short kiss on the lips again before he went to the table. Inuyasha watched him sit down and then a few moments later Kagome and Sango joined him and were having a conversaiton that he couldn't hear, but it made Kouga blush. _HA. He never blushes. I wounder what it is they are talking about. _

After five more minutes in line Inuyasha finaly got the food and took his seat at the table placing the tray down."Ah finally I'm starved!' Kouga said as he quickly grabbed his food from the tray and started munching down on it.

" I don't know why you two just don't have Hakkaku and Ginta prepare lunch for you." Sango said as she was eating her tuna sandwich and feeding some of it to

Kirara, who was happily taking bites with her small mouth. (So cute). "Yeah that seems a lot easier doesn't it?" Kagome asked eating her onigiri. **(Why is she the only one eating Japanese food?)**

"They said they don't feel like making breakfast lunch and dinner. So me and Kouga decided to buy our own lunches."

"What the heck are they lazy or something!?"

"I really have no clue why. Maybe they have to work or something and don't have the time." Kouga was finally able to say since he only had two bites left of his sandwich.

"Anyways," Kagome enthusiastically took a big bight of her lunch, "where is that new boy? Sesshomaru right?"

"Like I care." Kouga said while he took a bight from Inuyasha's lunch.

"Oh come on all I want to do is see what he looks like." Kagome's face was in the form of a puppy dog, that was so hard to say no to.

"Fine fine have it your way." Kouga turned around in his seat to get a

better view of the area. After a few seconds of scanning the entire lunch area he was able to point out his newest enemy. "Ah! There's the bastard now" Kouga pointed to the entrance of the lunch room where Sesshomaru had just entered through the blue double doors. And as soon as he walked in he was bombarded and surrounded by a bunch of female students, screamming and being flirtasious.

"Wow you were right!" Sango stood up on the table and starred at the boy. Kagome got on top of the table to join her friend as well, "what a hunk!" then followed by a long wolf whistle from both of them.

"Hey Sango should you even be whistling at another man." Kouga said as he got up and motioned for the two girls to get off the table.

"What why? How come Kagome gets to whistle at men and I can't?"

"Well aren't you dating my math teacher...what's his name...Miroku yeah that's it. And Kagome is allowed to because she can't get a boyfriend."

"HEY!" Kagome interrupted. "I can to! It's just... um..that's not fair the guy I like is gay!"

Kagome pointed a forceful finger in Inuyasha's face.

"Not my fault I'm not attracted to UNCUTE girls like you!" Inuyasha and Kagome were in a heated fight by now. Sango started to blush, "AH! That's none of your business Kouga!"

"It's my business if the whole school knows!" Kouga took another bight from Inuyasha's lunch, getting himself a slap from Inuyasha. "Don't eat my lunch!"

Sesshomaru was surrounded by all the girls in the cafeteria. Sure he secretly liked having all the attention, but he also didn't want all these girls around him distracting him from his prize. _Now were is he? _Sesshomaru looked up when his attention was distracted from all the girls by some loud screaming that was coming from across the cafeteria. He looked around to see were it came from and eventually saw two girls being pulled down off the table by Kouga and Inuyasha. _Gotcha._

" Now get down he might see you!" Inuyasha had his hands wrapped around Kagome's thin ankles pulling her down off the table. "Like I'm gonna listen to you after the way you talked to me! Stupid idiot!"

"But he's going to see us!"

"Fine what ever!" Kagome sat back down into her seat, "but you better buy us some ice cream after school!"

"Having girl friend troubles?" Inuyasha jumped out of his seat from the cold voice that came from behind him. "S..Sesshomaru! What the hell! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh hey look its Sesshomaru. I wonder why it smelled so badly over here." Kouga scooted over to Inuyasha and slung his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders to show he was 'his' without actually saying it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stared at Kouga with hate full peircing eyes.

"Ok I think we are going to get going." Sango sat up grabbing her backpack, with Kirara just barly jumping inside,and grabbing Kagome's arm. "See you two tomorrow." and the two left the room.

There was a long tense silence which Kouga was the first to break. "Sesshomaru why don't you just leave us alone? Inuyasha's not interested in you so I don't know why you keep coming back." Kouga tightened his grip he had on Inuyasha, Inuyasha eyes drifted to the floor and his sholders became tensed. Sesshomaru picked up on this and couldn't help but to form a sinister

smirk across his masked face. "I see, so Inuyasha you haven't told him, have you?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and started to blush immensely. "Inuyasha what is he talking about.?" Kouga removed his arm around Inuyasha and starred confusedly into his face.

"Kouga that's what I needed to talk to you about." Inuyasha's heart was rushing, _why do I always feel so scared to tell Kouga things? _

"Alright lets hear it then." Kouga felt the air around him get heavy, and the mood seemed to darken with every second that went by. Kouga knew it was probably something bad, that maybe he didn't want to hear, but he wanted to reinsure Inuyasha that every thing will be alright. So even though his heart was racing he tried to act as calm as he pausably could.

"Um, Sesshomaru took a DNA test and it showed we were both related to each other." Inuyasha's heart was racing, _how will Kouga react to this news?_ Inuyasha never stopped wondering this ever since the bathroom incident which was three hours ago now. Every moment in class, and even sitting so close to Kouga in the lunch room.

"You two really are related?" Kouga glanced up at Sesshomaru. "Well I guess so, that would explain the same hair color." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, "your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Inuyasha felt a sigh of relife flood through his body,_ why would he be mad. He wasn't mad the first time Sesshomaru said he was related to me. Why would this time be different. _"Inuyasha you should know wouldn't get mad at you. That DNA stuff isn't important." Kouga wrapped Inuyasha in a tight hug, "its all that lovey dovey kissy stuff that's important!" Kouga glanced up at Sesshomaru who had his arms crossed around his chest, "right Sesshoamru?"

Sesshomaru felt hatred flow throughout his body. Sesshomaru felt the sinical smile spread on his face,"Inuyasha wouldn't there be something else youd like to share?" Inuyasha was in utter shock!_ No way! He wouldn't bring that up! Unless this is payback for Kouga!?_ Kouga relased Inuyasha from the embrace as Inuyasha starred straight into Sesshoamru's eyes desperate hoping he would get the S.O.S showing in his eyes, screaming, _"please! Please don't mention THAT". _

Almost like Sesshomaru ignored the desperate plea or he didn't catch it he smiled at Inuyasha and then looking at Kouga he lost his smile and went back to his expressionless face. "Inuyasha and I had an encounter in the restroom earlier today." The tone of his voice made Inuyasha's ears fall

against his head.

"Yeah your point" Kouga sat impatiently waiting to hear the story giving a quick glance to see Inuyasha, making his curiosity anxity grow even more. Sesshomaru shifted his wait and shuffled his hand through his long silver hair, lengthing the dramatic climax making the wolf boy pissed, and it showed it on his face. Sesshomaru leaned down next to Kouga's face and whispered, "I played with our little brother a little bit. Lovey dovey stuff right?"

Kouga pushed himself out of the seat grabbing Sesshomaru fluffy collar and backed him into a wall. "You bastard!" Sesshomaru's face was so calm as he starred into Kouga's ferious face, "do you really think you can take me? Pathetic." Kouga knew he was right but still, he had to try! Kouga quickly raised his currled fist making it fly towards Sesshomarus face!

"You two!" From across the room came a loud deep voice that caused the whole room to stop what they were doing , including all three of the boys. They looked into the direction of which the voice came and saw that it was the principal. Principal Naraku walked in the direction of the three, his expression was that of a agry, demon, he pointed towards the door and shouted, "in my office now!" Sesshomaru pushed Kouga's hands off and started walking to the office with Kouga trudging not far behind. Naraku looked at Inuyasha who was watching the other two leave the room. "Inuyasha." He broke his stare from Kouga and turned his head towards the man, "Inuyasha would you please come too?"

"Yeah of corse."

"What were you two thinking?" Sesshomaru and Kouga where sitting in front of the principal's desk as the Principal was scolding them on his side of the large wooden desk. Inuyasha was sitting more on the side of the desk than in the front kinda just watching from the sides. "I don't know what started the fight, but I'm sure I'll find out through the gossip. He said the last part to himself more than to the others. "I do not permit fighting in my school!" Kouga and Sesshomaru gave each other a quick hateful glance before returning it to their furious principal. "Now since Sesshomaru is new to the school I'm only gonna give you one day of detention. But Kouga you should know better. He paused as he took a seat in his chiar. " Kouga you get five days of detention."

"What that's not fair!" Kouga jumped out of his seat. "He's the one who started the fight!"

"But that doesn't make it right to finish it!" **(Look at Naraku! All principal like and grown up. Cuuute!) **Naraku looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting with his head down and hadn't said anything during the whole meeting. "Inuyasha.." Inuyasha's ears perked and snapped out of his trans. "Can you explain to me what happened."

Inuyasha looked over to his two brothers who were giving electrifying glances at each other, not really paying any attention to Inuyasha and Naraku's conversation. A sweat drop rolled from his head, "um sorry Sir. But it's a personal matter that got out of control." The other two boys were starting to argue but Naraku tried to ignore it, "hmm? Do you need to talk about it with a consoler?" The arguing started to get louder and little anger marks started popping up on Naraku's head as he was loosing more of his patience.

"No sir, it'll be ok."

"Alright but.." the two's arguing got louder and Naraku lost all of his remaining patience, "will you two sit down and be quiet!" Kouga and Sesshomaru were now standing up with each other's collars in their fist starred at the principal in confusion. It was silent in the room and they quietly took their seats. The room was filled with more silence as they all looked at each other in hatred, except Inuyasha who sat with his head in his hands looking at the ground.

"Get out of my office."

"Maaaan!" Kouga spent his houre after school in detention as Inuyasha waited for him and were now walking home. "I swear that man hates me! He don't even make that bastard go to detention till next week! Ab-so-lutally hates me! "

"I'm going to agree with you Kouga." Kouga looked at Inuyasha and dramatically grasped his hands in his, "why Inuyasha!? Why does he hate me!"

"I don't know...I'm sure all of the pranks you pulled on him in throughout highschool hand nothing to do with it." Inuyasha said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"That was two years ago! I say its time for him to forget about it!" It fell silent between the two causing the air to turn so stiff and made it feel so heavy around them. "Man today was a jerk! But there is always tomorrow right!?" Kouga said optimistically as he looked over to Inuyasha who was walking with his head down staring at the ground as they walked hand in hand.

Kouga and Inuyasha didn't like the feeling they had, it was like there were so close to each other holding hands, but they might as well have been miles apart. Kouga wanted to talk to Inuyasha, who is obviously hurting, but he didn't want to say anything that would make it any worse. Kouga could feel his frustration boiling to the surface that he was trying so hard to keep down. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up from his thoughts, "I bet I can beat you home!" Kouga released Inuyasha's hand and started running as fast as he could forward. _Yeah this is good! Running should relive some of the stress! Let every thing breath out! _Kouga looked back to see Inuyasha quickly catching up to him.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you beat me Kouga! Not this time!" Inuyasha and Kouga were now side by side giving it all they had. And in that moment, both of them had forgotten everything that had happened. Yelling at each other, laughing, screaming, having fun! That's all that they were focused on at the moment.

"Running up the steps and the winner is Kouga!! The crowd goes wiled!" Kouga slumped down, huffing, and sweaty sitting on the steps that led to their apartment.

"Oh come on Kouga you know it's a tie!" Inuyasha was leaning on the banister breathing hard and sweaty as well.

"Yeah yeah, what ever you say." Inuyasha came next to Kouga and took a seat, "now give the winner his prize" Kouga said wrapping his hands around Inuyasha's neck tie.

"Well, what if the prize doesn't want to be with a smelly cheater."

"To bad." Kouga whispered while smiling seductively bringing Inuyasha close and just barely kissing him before, "Come on lets go, I'm starved!" Inuyasha stood up and offered his hand out to Kouga.

"Inuyasha.." Kouga was a little put off that Inuyasha rejected the kiss he was giving him. But decided not to bring it up at the last minute.

"Yeah?"

"My legs wont move! They're like Jell-O!" Kouga gave a whimpering face. "Can you carry me?"

"You lazy wolf!" Inuyasha bent down and pulled Kouga's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up, bridal style. "Aw look! Inuyasha and I got married."

"Shut up this is embarrassing as it is!"

"How about a piggy back ride then!"

"Kouga your like a kid I swear!"

"You love it and you know it!" Kouga winked up at Inuyasha causing him to blush more than he already was. When they finally reached their apartment Inuyasha put Kouga on his feet and pushed him through the door. "We're home!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga and himself removed their shoes and through their backpacks on the ground. "Hello!?" The house was dark and no one was answering. "Maybe there not here."

"We're in here boys!" the two boys followed the voice to the living room. They saw that Hakkaku and Ginta were sitting on the couch with a blanket on them with the tv on pause. _They probably were in the middle of a movie.._.Kouga was thinking_. "_Hey were you two at home all day watching a movie?!" Inuyasha bombarded. "Yeah so what?"

"It's a freaking Tuesday! What kind of adults stay home all day on a Tuesday!? Don't you two have jobs!"

"Yeah come to think of it I have never seen you guys go to work... Do you even have jobs?" Kouga looked at the two who were still sitting on the couch and the only response they got from the two was them placing their fingers on their lips and made a "shooosh" sound.

"What do you mean 'shoosh'?! We should know what the heck it is that you two do!" and agin the two raised their pointer finger to their lips and made a "shooshing" sound.

"So how was your day?" Ginta asked looking at the two standing next to the couch. "Today was like hell!" Inuyasha plumped down on the couch grabbing the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the new coffee table. _When did they get that.?_ "why what happened." Hakkaku asked grabbing some popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Just freaking Sesshomaru again." Kouga sat down on the couch and stuffed popcorn into his mouth as well.

"Oh?"

"Oh!? What do you mean by 'oh'?" They both glanced over towards Ginta and Hakkaku. "Um well.." Ginta started, a little afraid to finish. "We uh. We invited him over for another dinner." Inuyasha and Kouga jumped up off the couch.

"What why would you do that!?"

"Well I thought it would be a good brotherly bonding thing." Ginta got off the couch and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah. Especially since we really are all family now." Hakkaku finished still sitting on the couch.

"But the only person he is interested in is Inuyasha! He has no intention of becoming 'family' with us! I bet he is just using us to get to him!" Kouga looked over to Inuyasha who was nodding his head in agreement.

"Well we will just have to change his mind then won't we?" Ginta ended the argument. "Now get up stairs and take a shower, you smell all sweety."

**OMG! Finally this chapter is finished! I can't believe how long it took me to write. And this the last day of my Spring Break. I had a week for goodness sake! Sigh I officially apologize for my lack of working on this chapter. Well I hope you liked it. There was a lot in one chapter and I hope I didn't overcrowd it. Wow 6 pages..I think that is a new record for me! I usually end up with 4. ok well if you get all the way down here I thank you for being a loyal fan. So I will work on the next chappie! TTFN! I do not own Winnie the Pooh, so don't sue!**


	8. Anouncement at Dinner

**Waning Please read Authors note! points down very important**

**Hello first lemon! Just letting you know! I know...its probably not going to be so good. But since I am here, revising my story due to a recent accident, (check my profile) I will try to make it better now that im a little more used to writting and reading about lemons. **

**Disclaimer: ah the never ending disclaimer, what can you say I don't want to get sewed, so I no own Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha and Kouga made there way to the bathroom to take there first shower in what, two days now. Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and turned around to close the door behind him when Kouga placed his hand in front of it, stopping Inuyasha. The curious boy looked at Kouga. "Can I help you?"

"Let me in! I'm gonna take a shower with you!" Kouga forced his way through the bathroom door causing Inuyasha to fall into the wall.

"Kouga is this really the time for this?" "There is always time. Are you stupid are something?"Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha watched as Kouga started to remove his shirt. Inuyasha reached down under the cabinet to grab the newly fresh bath towels and laid them on the sink as Kouga turned on the faucet, setting the temperature just right. "Don't make the water to hot!" Inuyasha placed a hand under the running water and adjusting the water temperature nob.

"Ah come on its better when its hot."

"Not if you want me to pass out before anything happens!" Inuyasha removed his black school jacket and white tie, throwing it in a pile on the floor. When he started to unbutton the white dress shirt, "Let me help you with that." Kouga was now standing behind Inuyasha as he started unbuttoning the shirt for him. He got halfway down the shirt when his hands decided to take a u-turn slowly bringing his hand up Inuyasha's abs, stopping at one of Inuyasha's nipples, and decided to play with it. It gave Inuyasha gosebumps all over his body. Kouga smiled when Inuyasha let out a low moan of pleasure. His other hand undid the belt buckle around the slender waist and let his hand slip in between the fabric and Inuyasha's groin. His hand was warm as it massaged his genitals. He let out a soft moan. Kouga was lightly touching the head of his penis causing soft, crying moans to escape from Inuyasha's mouth. He tried speaking which was a little difficult for the silver haired boy at the moment.

"Ko-kouga." he was finally to let out. Kouga lifted him self from his lover.

"What is it?" Kouga seductively whispered into his ears.

"We should get into the shower, I don't think Hakkaku would like to know we are wasting water."

"Oh right right, the shower." Kouga wanted to continue playing, but the real fun was in the shower, hot slippery wet bodies. The thoughts was just enough to turn Kouga on. Kouga undid his hair from its usual high strung ponytail and let it fall gently onto his naked shoulders causing Inuyasha to get goosebumps all over his body once agan. He couldn't help it, Kouga just looked so handsome with his hair down. Inuyasha never understood why he didn't let it stay like that once in a while. Letting it stay down seemed like less of a hassle in the morning, that's why his hair always was down..to much of a hassle to cut it as well. Kouga removed the rest of his clothing and threw it all onto the pile Inuyasha created on the blue tile floor, and they both walked into the spacious shower.

"Ah the water feels so nice!" Kouga brushed his fingers into his long black hair, letting the water fully soak his silky black locks. Inuyasha reached for the sponge and the soap off the rack placed on the wall, and started blushing. He know what was about to happen, he wanted it! Anticipated for it even. There was no deigning it. Inuyasha lathered the soap in the bath sponge and started scrubbing his chest trying to get Kouga prepared(if you know what I mean?), which worked just fine. Kouga stood behind Inuyasha and gently took the sponge from Inuyasha's hand and started scrubbing Inuyasha's nicely musled chest. The strokes of the sponge were so soft and smooth moving in a circular motion, up and down along Inuyasha's torso. Kouga really knew how to turn Inuyasha on, he was good and he new it.

Kouga started taking the soap and moved lower and lower until he reached his destination. He pushed his lover into one of the shower walls, flipping him around so that they were faced to face and massaged Inuyasha's already harden member. "Uhn" Inuyasha kept giving slight moans until Kouga wanted it too.

"Your turn" Kouga wanted Inuyasha to pleasure him for a bit. To keep his baby happy, he was busy nibbling and sucking on his neck. Inuyasha was still pined to the wall as he massaged Kouga's penis. He could feel Kouga's hot breath running down his neck every time his lover took a break for air. He could feel the long slender fingers clutching the only thing they could, which was himself.

He started sucking and nibbling, once in a while giving a hot breathless moan, but never stopped the hot wet kisses.. Inuyasha lifted his head up, letting the warm beads of water run down his face, "uhnnn K-Kouga"The hanyo let slip from his lips, when Kouga started nibbling on his collar bone. It was one of his most sensitive parts, which Kouga knew all such places on his body. Kouga let out a slow moan and broke away from the kisses and the message, "wanna go to the next step" he lifted his hands and slightly let his fingers brush the side of Inuyasha's face, which was all red. He nodded his head in agreement, trying to keep his excitement down.

Kouga again pined Inuaysha to the wall of the shower but this time he lifted his lover off his feet and had Inuyasha wrap his legs around his waist. Inuyasha was light so this was no problem for Kouga to support him. Kouga's erection got harder when he felt Inuyasha's hardened member brush up against his chest. _This will be fun to clean up when were done. _

Kouga first stated by inserting a wet finger from the precum that accumulated during the massaging session into Inuyasha's tight entrance. Inuyasha could feel the finger wiggling inside him. He was concentrating so hard to keep him self from ejaculating all over the place, but the tightness was to much for him to bare. Deciding it would ease the pleaser full pain, Inuyasha let one hand grab Kouga's back, while the other hand became preoccupied with his erection. Then, without any warning, Kouga pushed him self into Inuyasha's entrance, causing a yelp of pain and shock from the younger boy's mouth. "Sorry did that hurt?" Kouga's breath was exasperated. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's hair as he felt Kouga go into a rhythmic rocking motion. 'Uhn, heh! Just a little. Ahh!!!" It was slow at first, painfully slow, but felt good non the less.

"Stop un..teasing Kouga!"

"As you wish" Kouga lunged himself hard into Inuyasha hole, causing the hanyo to arch his back and moan. Kouga kept repeating this over and over again, getting faster and harder with ever rocking motion t he wolf demon made.

He started licking and nibbling at Inuyasha's nipple. The hot breath mixed int with the warm water made Inuyasha want more. The warm beads of water rolled down and off the two's bodies as they stood there showing their love for each other, in the physical way, but non the less there love. Kouga was still licking and sucking when Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer, causing an explosion on white, hot, thick liquid onto Kouga's chest. Inuyasha's entrance tightened around the throbing member still inside, making it very hard for Kouga to hold it in anymore. And without warning Kouga spilled himself inside Inuyasha, giving the hanyo one last moan.

Kouga let Inuyasha back on his feet as Kouga slid down to the shower floor. Inuyasha was panting as he was leaning against the wall for support. But when his legs decided not to support him anymore, he softly fell to the ground joining the panting Kouga.

" Have fun?"

"Y-yeah" Inuyasha was still breathless from what had just taken place, and not to mention the fact that the room was filled with thick heavy mist. "Now lets just clean our selves off." Inuyasha shakily stood up and started scrubbing the seman that spilled over each other, off him self and then off of Kouga. Not forgetting to take a few licks here and there.

The shower ended and the two walked out and wrapped the previously lain out towels around there slender waist and walked out satisfied. The two walked back to their room. When they got there Kouga flopped down onto their bed and Inuyasha walked over to the closet to pick out the clothes they were to wear that evening. He picked out an outfit for him, witch consisted of a white tank top that showed Inuyasha's finely muscled arms, and a pair of black jeans that fit snugly to his legs and butt.

As Inuyasha threw his clothes on the bed and started looking for clothes for Kouga to wear, Kouga was happily laying there humming a tune. "What makes you so happy all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked taking out a long sleeved collared navy blue shirt and examined it. "Wanna wear this?"

Kouga stopped humming and smiled, "the towel you are wearing it makes your butt look really nice."

"Stop looking at my butt you pervert" Inuyasha threw the clothes he got for Kouga and threw them as hard as he could at the smiling Kouga laying on the bed.

"Aw so touchy" Kouga got up from the bed and started to get dressed. Kouga put on his denim jeans which were somewhat baggy, and was held up by a plain black belt. He then tucked in a regular white T-shirt into his pants and threw on the navy blue collared shirt. "Makes me look hot huh Inu-baby?" Inuyasha looked over to Kouga who really did look quite good in those clothes, "aren't you going to tie up your hair?"

"Oh right right! I almost forgot." Kouga grabbed his hair into the tight pony tail and wrapped it with a black rubber band, completing the look with a dark blue bandana to wrap around his forehead, matching perfectly to his shirt. "Now how do I look?" Inuyasha who had now finished getting dressed himself walked over to Kouga and gave him a kiss, "you look hot." Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's hips and then pressed his lips together, "Good, you do too." Inuyasha gave another kiss holding onto Kouga's shoulders for support. "Kouga, bend over."

"And you call me the pervert."

"No I mean, I think you got taller! I cant reach your lips as easily!"

"HM?" Kouga was standing straight faced to Inuyasha, "wow I think I did get taller." Kouga placed his hand on Inuyasha's forehead and drew and imaginary measuring line. "not by much though." It was true Kouga stood a little bit more than one inch above Inuyasha, who was looking up at his with a disappointed and a little angry face.

"That's not fair! Why are you taller!!?!"

"Because I eat my carrots." Kouga said in a teasing voice.

"Carrots have nothing to do with it! I hate freaking carrots." Saying the last part more to himself than Kouga.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Hakkaku were all in the living room flipping through the tv channels, as they waited for dinner to be ready. 'Man..what's taking so long I'm starved?" Kouga was whining about. "Be patient Kouga, we first have to wait for the food to cook, then for our guest to arrive." Hakkaku was slumped bored out of his mind on the couch along with the other two. He had finally put his hair up in his usual silver mohawks and was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a dark green button up collared shirt, that really wasn't buttoned all the way it should be. "What!? I have to wait for his girly butt to show up!? That's not fair." Kouga took one of the sofa pillows and threw it on the ground and then lazily plopped himself on the ground next to Inuyasha.

"Kouga you are a really big baby you know that?" Inuyasha looked at him with his eyes half closed and his head resting on his hand playfully trying to irritate him.

"Yeah yeah." Kouga out reached his arms and his legs making a strait plank formation with his body when the door bell rang.

"Ah it must be Sesshomaru." Ginta exclaimed excitedly, he loved to have people come over, he put down what he was doing and answered the door. Hakkaku got up to assist in welcoming their

guest, but the other two boys stayed were they were watching some random tv show about a half demon cat. "What show is this? It's kinda cool."

"Hmm, I think its called Nekoyasha," A semi interested face plastered on Inuyasha as he

watched the intense fight sene with what seemed to be the main characters rival.

"Woooooow. Look at him go. The rival seems cool!" Kouga pointed to the tv screen while smiling.

"Inu-chan! Kouga! Come in the kitchen and help me get every thing ready!" Ginta called from the kitchen. "Ok You don't have ta yell you know." Inuyasha got up and stretched out his bare arms slowly making his way to the kitchen, "don't complain and just get your butt in here!" Kouga got up and fallowed Inuyasha, wondering what the nights events will soon be.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his spot at the table already. Next to him sat Hakkaku who seemed to be having a deep conversation. Probably just filling him with random stories that had no point. "Mmm its smells good in here." Inuyasha rubbed his stomach showing he was hungry.

"Yeah all except for a certain someone." Kouga pulled out his chair at the table, across and the total opposite side of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru leaned inward and rest his elbows on the table and intertwining his fingers together with a smug expression on his face ready for his comeback. "You know for once you are right, I think the smell came in with you."

"Ha-ha-ha" Kouga twiddled his chopsticks through his fingers._ Tonight was going to be another hell night._

The whole _family_ was sat down at the table ready for the food to be gobbled away. "Itadekimasu" Ginta happily took the first bight of the meat that was sitting in the middle of the table along with other food accessories. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting next to each other, Sesshomaru and Kouga were at the ends staring each other down. "Itadekimasu" the rest shouted out taking the first bight of their food. Inuyasha was sitting in the middle of the two, hopping it will keep them from fighting.

No one was talking but Ginta and Hakkaku who were talking about some movie or show, something like that, while Kouga and Sesshomaru quietly ate there dinner once in a while giving hateful glances at each other. While Inuyasha sat there starring down at his dinner plate, not paying any attention to anything, _please don't let them fight tonight._ Inuyasha was so focused on his thoughts he hadn't realized what he was doing when,"Gyah!" The young silver haired boy stuck out his tongue in disgust,"why are there so many carrots in the food this week Ginta!?"

'They had a sale at the supper market so I bought a lot!"

"You don't like carrots? Don't you know they are good for your eyes?" Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha who was now picking every last carrot out of the meal. Hakkaku finished swallowing and replied to Sesshomaru's question,"Naw he's never liked carrots. We always try and sneak it into his food but his senses are just way to strong. Isn't that right Inu-chan?" All Hakkaku got as a reply was a small grunt, too busy picking out the carrots to really answer the question. "Hahaha. Look at that concentration."

"I bet I can make him eat carrots." Sesshomaru gave a quick glance over to Kouga, who got shivers from the sound of his seductive voice. _What are you planing you bastard?_

"Good luck with that." Ginta said while giving a slight chuckle knowing what the older dog brother had in mind. Everyone, but Inuyasha, had there eyes on Sesshomaru who then took a piece of carrot and placed it into his mouth. Kouga looked back down to his plate, assuming the bastard just said words with no action when it hit him what his plan was. "Don't you dare do that you bast...!!" Kouga was to late by the time he looked up Sesshomaru was leaning into Inuyasha and kissed him. Inuyasha was shocked, Kouga was shocked, Hakkaku and Ginta...They really didn't care.

Inuyasha started to blush when he felt the tongue slip into his mouth. _What the hell? That's not..its! _Inuyasha broke away and started gaging. "You bastard you made me eat the stupid carrot!" Inuyasha forced the other food sitting at the table into his mouth to remove the horrid taste. "Hahaha!" Sesshomaru was laughing Kouga was starring at the man who was laughing, he didn't knew if the man ever smiled or not! _Inuyasha makes him happy? Inuyasha does have that strange effect on people. Even if he is a grumpy person, he makes us happy. _Kouga couldn't help but smile at the scene Inuyasha was making. _Hey wait a minute! _Kouga pushed him self out of his seat and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru, "you, you, kissed him!"

"Just now realizing that? Stupid or something?"

"Shut up!"

"Hakkaku please pass the potatoes."

"What are you going to do about it? You can't beat me. Watch I can kiss him again and you can't do anything."

"Here you go."

"Don't you dare!" and he did. He kissed Inuyasha passionately on the lips causing the poor or lucky boy to blush and go limp. When they pulled away from each other, Inuyasha's eyes shot open and veered his head away from Sesshomaru in embarrassment.

"I bet I can kiss him better than you!" Kouga brought his face to Inuyasha's and kissed him, not breaking away for a long time. Slipping his tongue in and out, and every where inside the hot wet cavern that was Inuyasha's mouth. When Kouga finally broke away, leaving a strand of saliva clinging to both their lips, Inuyasha was left in a shock, but quickly came out of it. "Inu-baby?" Kouga's voice was sweet, it was cute to hear him sound as nice as he did just then, but it suddenly became fierce and competitive, "so who is the better kisser!?" Kouga placed a hand on his hip and was pointing towards him self with his thumb, "me?" voice sweet and happy turned cold, harsh and competitive. "Or that bastard!?"

"Inuyasha.."the voice was cold yet very seductive, it gave both Inuyasha and Kouga shivers. The young dog boy rotated in his seat to face Sesshomaru who was really close to his face. "Let me remind you of how good my kisses feel." Sesshomaru was leaning in for another sweet sweet kiss when he felt a hand slap over his face. "Hey you don't get seconds That's cheating"

"It's not cheating it's strategy.' Sesshomaru's face turned into a serious frown and his eye brows became slanted, eyes slightly turning from golden to red.

'It's cheating"

"Strategy" Inuyasha was set dumbstruck sitting in the middle of the two men, now turned into children, he just placed his hands on his face and sat there saying nothing. The argument lasted for a long time before Inuyasha really did anything. He suddenly got up out of his seat, "shut up you two idiots!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and now had their eyes focused on Inuyasha."Inu-chan!" Ginta roared, "idiot is a mean word to say to your parents. Please apologize." Ginta took a sip from his cup as the room fell silent."I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to these two!"

Inuyasha pointed forcefully at the two idiots he was referring to who yet again had each other by the collars, still frozen by Inuyasha's sudden outburst. "I have a headache I'm going to bed." he reached into his long hair, ruffled it a little, then placed his hands into his pockets.

"Inuyasha wait." Sesshomaru pushed Kouga away from him causing him to drop to the hard tile floor landing with a laud crash. Inuyasha stared down at Kouga who was clutching his butt in pain then moved his gaze up to Sesshomaru.

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha you need to go pack your bags you will be staying with me." Inuyasha's eyes were filled with confusion, as was Kouga who still hadn't picked himself off the floor, was staring up at the two.

"What are you talking about? You wanna have a girly slumber part..." Kouga stopped thinking of what Sesshomaru was planing on doing in the night time. "Inuyasha you don't have to go with him!" Inuyasha looked down at Kouga responding to his statement, "I know that I'm not stupid" He veered his gaze back up to Sesshomaru once again, "What makes you think I will go with you?"

"Actually..." Hakkaku paused still sitting at the table, pushed out his chair and stood up. "Inu-chan you have to stay with him."

"What why!?" Inuyasha felt his heart rate fasten, he was scared of the answer. He knew it would be something bad, he could tell just by the atmosphere surrounding them. It was completely different form a few moments ago, it had turned into a happy, if that's what you would call it, to something much darker, heaver atmosphere that Inuyasha was sure Kouga could feel the change as well.

"Inu-chan" this time it was Ginta who was trying to explain things, "um..now that you have a official family member, we don't have custody over you." The room fell sighlent and cold, the air heaver than it has ever felt befor.

"What!? What does that mean!?" Kouga finally got up from the ground, legs weak, heart pounding, he didn't like the feeling he had manifesting in his heart. He looked over to Inuyasha who's heart was pounding faster, eyes starting to water, for he knew what it meant.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, he's not, how do I say this?" Ginta placed a hand on his head and was looking down at the ground thinking of an easy way to say so Kouga could understand."Kouga.."Inuyasha's face was pale, his voice was slightly cracked and quivering. He desperately wanted to cry but not in front of every one. No he had to be tough. Right?"Kouga..It means that I'm not part of you're family anymore, I am Sesshomaru's little brother now. Not yours."

**Yay another authors note! Ok my first lemon...that was hard! Harder than I thought it would be! I have no clue on the way of sex and just know about it from Fanfictions! But I can't wait to do the next chapter! I've been so waiting to do that chapter! To tell you the truth I love KougaXInuyasha, but my favorite paring would have to be SesshomaruXInuyasha. So can you imagine what the next chapter will be!? Ohhohohoho! **


	9. A New Love?

**Wooohoo! The chapter I've been o so wanting to do! I'm happy I'm gonna be working on it! Ah wasn't the last chapter sad. I felt it was. Brings a tear to the eye. No? Okay this time its just going to be lemon. I bet you guys are thinking Inuyasha is one lucky guy to have so much sex encounters in one day! Ok well have fun I know I will. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha**

The room fell silent as Kouga stood, eyes wide open in shock, heart pounding, his mind free of any thought. He couldn't believe what he was just told. How? How could this be possible? "No! I won't let him!" Kouga's hands were in a tight fist, eyes burning into Sesshomaru's calm ones. "Kouga-kun we have no choice." Ginta placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Why!? Why not!? It's not fair!" Kouga pushed the hand away and was yelling at no particular person in the room. "It's the law Kouga, there is nothing we can do." Ginta again tried comforting Kouga but was pushed away.

"Are you two ok with this!?" his eyes burning with fire into his two oldest brothers. "You're not going to even try and stop this from happening!?"

"Kouga..."

Kouga looked over at Inuyasha who was staring down at the ground, his hands lay flat against his side. "...Kouga it will be ok." Inuyasha lifted his head, looking over at Kouga, whose rage seemed to diminish at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and soft gaze. His voice wasn't at its normal tone, and eyes looked heavy, it was different, sad. Kouga could tell that Inuyasha was trying to keep himself calm, unlike him self. Kouga's gaze transformed from angry to sad,_ he's so brave,_ staring straight into each others eyes Kouga said, "but how Inuyasha? I can't bare to let you go."

Inuyasha let a smile spread across his face, obviously fake, "just because we're not officially brothers anymore, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you." Inuyasha walked over to Kouga and embraced him in his arms. "Nothing is going to change between us Kouga." he whispered into his ear.

Kouga could feel tears start to flood into his eyes, but was able to cover them up by burying his face into Inuyasha. "Every thing will be ok." Inuyasha told Kouga, but really would they? Inuyasha was acting brave, but really was terrified out of him mind. He loved Kouga! He loved him more than anything. He was so afraid of his mixed feelings over the last couple of days. All he was able to think about was Sesshomaru. He loved Kouga, but what is this feeling he has when he is around Sesshomaru? Just hearing his name gave the boy shivers of excitement. He tried to push all the thoughts into the back of his mind but the all kept resurfacing.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru, whose face was strait as always. Inuyasha understood what he wanted by his silence, he wanted him to hurry up and get ready to leave. It probably was for the best. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see Kouga like this anymore. Inuyasha parted from Kouga and made his way into his room. Kouga gave one last hate filled look with his light blue colored eyes before he followed Inuyasha. Every one watched in silence as the two left the room.

Ginta broke his glance from his retreating younger brothers to Sesshomaru who was standing with his arms crossed over one another with the same looked plastered over his face."Do you think this is a good idea Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think making these two separated will make Inuyasha like you?" Sesshomaru stared at Ginta in silence before he gave his response. He uncrossed his arms bringing his clawed hand up to his head, brushing it through to his long silver hair.

"It's just a sense I have. I'm sure he feels it too."

"Feeling what are you talking about?" Hakkaku coming into the conversation. Sesshomaru turned to face the window and smiled.

Kouga and Inuyasha were up in their room, Kouga sat laying on the bed, while Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his back to Kouga as he was packing piles of his shirts, pants, socks, and underwear that were neatly folded, into his red suitcase used for vacationing. "Inuyasha you don't have to be so quiet." Kouga's voice was tough and scratchy from trying to keep back tears that still wanted to fall.

Inuyasha responded with silence, what could he say? Was there anything to say? Inuyasha felt a tear slide down his cheek, and quickly wiped it away. _Danm it! Don't cry! Not in front of Kouga. _Inuyasha heard the bed creak as Kouga shifted himself on the bed then went back into his deep thoughts. _What am I going to do? I know aniki will try and have his way with me tonight. I was able to keep him away from me today in the bathroom... __BARELY _The voice in the back of Inuyasha was screaming Knowing it would be hard to resist his older brother.

Inuyasha felt a pressure fall over his slumped shoulders, awakening him from his deep thoughts. "Inuyasha you won't do anything with him will you?" Kouga's voice was quiet and saddened. It broken Inuyasha's heart knowing that he was the cause of his lovers pain. Inuyasha quickly put the mask over his feelings veering around giving Kouga a half angry look.

"You think I would do that! God you are such a perv!" Kouga looked shocked from the sudden outburst, but soon realized it was okay when Inuyasha flashed him one of his rare smiles. It made Kouga feel warm on the inside, like giving him slight hope that every thing would be alright.

"Right" Kouga nodded his head and smiled in return. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha and threw him onto his back, "Kouga get off of me! You're heavey!"

"You weren't complaining earlier!" Kouga laughed, it was good to hear him laugh again. It warmed Inuyasha up on the inside, but then, when a thought passed through his mind like a sports car driving down a highway came, he felt like his heart hand just jumped into a deep endless abyss. _What if I cause this boy pain? What will I do then? _

Inuyasha pushed the thought away, pulling Kouga down and kissing him on the lips. "Seriously Kouga get up I can't breath." Kouga pushed him self off and sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Right, you still have a lot to pack. I'm sure you don't wanna keep Lord Girlie Pants waiting." Kouga started stuffing Inuyasha's stuff into the suitcase. Inuyasha didn't really want Kouga to insult Sesshomaru like that but, he didn't want him thinking he was unfaithful and was taking sides or something. Inuyasha bit his tongue, something he wouldn't normally do, and continued to pack.

Inuyasha, followed by Kouga, were walking into the room each with one suitcase in there hands. "Ready?" Sesshomaru was standing by the door with his hand wrapped around the brass handle. Inuyasha nodded his head and walked next to Sesshomaru. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Ginta and Hakkaku came running in giving Inuyasha a big hug, causing him to let go of the suitcase in his hands. "Ahhh were going to miss you!!" Ginta had big tears running down his face. "Don't forget about us okay Inu-chan!" Hakkaku let go of his bear hug on Inuyasha and gave him a noogie on the head instead.

"Who the hell could forget you two!?"

"You won't forget? You promise?" Ginta looked at Inuyasha with big puppy dog eyes, still in a tight bear hug.

"Don't worry. Now get off of me!" Inuyasha eventually pried the sobbing Ginta off of him. These two really were weird characters. Even though they were sad, it seemed to brighten up the mood hanging over the entire party. Inuyasha smiled, _I'm gonna miss these two. _

Sesshomaru picked up the bag Inuyasha had dropped and opened the door. Inuyasha looked at Kouga who was smiling at him. "Don't do anything I would do to you." Kouga handed Inuyasha the suitcase he had in his hands, "pervert Why would I do that!?"

Kouga embraced Inuyasha one last time for the night, "see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha walked out the door next to Sesshomaru and started his way to his new home. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga watched as the two walked away, they were only a few feet away when Sesshomaru stopped, turned and opened a door.

"Oh right Sesshomaru lives right next door to us!" Hakkaku slapped his fist to his hand.

"Ah I forgot about that." Ginta crossed his arms watching the two enter the apartment next door.

"How can you guys forget that!?" Kouga raised his fist, a anger mark popped onto his head.

"Hey what do you mean by that? You forgot too did you not?" Ginta said. The air fell silent, sweat drops formed on the oldest, "you did, didn't you?" "Shut up" Kouga walked back into the house and into his room. "I guess it won't be so bad if there living next door huh?" Ginta and Hakkaku walked back inside, locking the door.

There were piles of brown cardboard boxes piled throughout the living room, some unpacked, most were still packed. Inuyasha noticed that the TV was unpacked and sat on a large stereo center, along with books on the shelves. Scattered on the walls of the living room were photographs of things such as mountains, cities, sky, mostly all scenery type things. _What a mess. _And almost as reading Inuyasha's thoughts, "sorry about the mess. I haven't hand enough time today to unpack the stuff in the living room. But all of the other stuff is unpacked, so just make your self at home here."

"Were is my room?" Inuyasha wanted to go to bed. It was still only 7:00 but he felt tired. "Its this way." Sesshomaru led Inuyasha down the hall way. Inuyasha glanced around the hall way walls. They were again covered with photos of random things. Sesshomaru stopped and into a room. He flipped a switch with his free hand,"this is were we will be staying." Sesshomaru dropped the suitcase he was carrying onto the bed, and opened it. "Lets get your things unpacked." Inuyasha stood in the doorway admiring the room. It was very nice the way it was and clean, compared to the way the rest of the house was. In the room was the bed that was lined with red silky sheets tucked nicely into the corners, and on top lay the pillows covered in the same fabric as the rest of the bed.

And to the left side of the bed was a window that looked out into the city. Right now it looked so gorgeous with all the lights sparkling and twinkling due to the night activity. Inuyasha was to preoccupied with the view that it took him several minutes to process the words that spilled from his brothers mouth.

"Wait! Wait! Did you say 'we'!?" Inuyasha threw the suitcase he hand onto the bed.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said as calmly as he would anything else.

"But this is a two bedroom apartment. Why can't I stay in the other room!?" Sesshomaru pulled out some of Inuyasha's clothing and started hanging them up in the closet which preoccupied some of his clothing already. "That room is my art studio."

"Art studio? You paint or something?" Inuyasha grabbed a pile of clothing and handed Sesshomaru clothing as he was hanging them up, now enthraled with knowing about his brothers talent.

"No I take photos." Inuyasha was intrigued by this, "those photos hanging in the living room, and the hall way, did you take them?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I discovered photography while I was out looking for you."

"Stalker"

"Hahaha." Sesshomaru slightly laughed. "no not like that." Sesshomaru finished with hanging up the clothes and walked back to the bed. Seeing Sesshomaru laugh made a small smile spread across his face. He was so good looking when he smiled, it was hard for Inuyasha to wipe it off.

Inuyasha took a seat on the bed along side with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was interested in hearing more about Sesshomaru's past, "I started taking pictures of things I was seeing around Japan and sent them to my mother, and soon it really became a serious hobby of mine."

"Well you're very good at it. I like the pictures you take."

"thanks." The room fell quite. Sesshomaru wasn't one for talking much and couldn't get conversations started. Inuyasha realizing this decided to take the conversation into his own hands.

"Sooo..you were sixteen when you started looking for me? How did you know I existed?"

"My mother told me. She always complained how father was a player and had another girlfriend. But she never mentioned that he got her pregnant. It just kinda slipped out one day."

"Was she drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Hahahahaha" Inuyasha fell into a laughter. Sesshomaru watched as his younger brother lay on the bed clutching the sides of his stomach. "You know you look a lot like him." Inuyasha held off his laughter to find out what Sesshomaru was talking about, "what?" Inuyasha chocked out through a fading smile.

"I mean father."

"You remember him, but you were like two or something when he died."

"I've seen him in pictures but that's about it, well and all the stories my mother told me about him. From what I've seen over the past two days, you seem a lot like him." Sesshomaru lifted himself off the bed and walked out of the room. Inuyasha felt him self blush. But why was he blushing. He couldn't figure it out. Was it because he said he was like father? Or was it because he was getting closer to Sesshomaru, and having fun?

Sesshomaru came back into the room with what looked like a photo album and sat back down on the bed. Sesshomaru sat the album onto his lap and started flipping through pages. He stopped on one and pointed at it with his long nailed finger. "That's father right there."

It was a picture of a man that had long silver hair, much like the two brothers, but it was tied up in a ponytail and he had similar markings along side his face like Sesshomaru. The man had golden eyes and had a big smile spread across his face. Besides him was a very beautiful woman who had long silver hair tied into a braid that lay across her shoulder. She had a moon shaped mark across her forehead and had a slight smile two. _That must be were Sesshomaru gets his straight face. _Inuyasha thought as he looked at the woman and then the man in the photo, who had a way larger grin on than the woman. "Wow that's what father looked like? I see why my mother loved him so much. And this is your mother?"

'Yeah that's her. She's beautiful but she's such a bitch sometimes." Inuyasha giggled at the joke but then decided to point out the baby that the two were carrying in the middle of them.

"This you?" Inuyasha pointed to the baby held in the parents arms.

" yeah"

"You're were cute as a baby!"

"What am I ugly now or something?" Sesshomaru said playfully pushing Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"No your still cute, cutter maybe." Inuyasha bit his tongue._ I can't believe I just said that! I'm such and idiot! _Inuyasha felt his face turn red in frustration and embarrassment. _What am I doing flirting with the guy!? Just change the subject and it will be ok! _

"Let's just get the rest of my stuff unpacked." Inuyasha threw the suitcase on the floor and sat down next to it. He opened it up to see more of his clothes, but the thing under it made him laugh.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru bent down next to Inuyasha.

"Its nothing." Inuyasha pulled out what he found amusing, "a shoe box?" Sesshomaru crouched down next to his brother and looked at the thing with confusion.

"It's our memory box. We kept every thing we thought was important to us as kids. I wonder why he gave it to me." Inuyasha's face lit up with happiness, _I can't believe he's letting me keep it._

"What's inside it?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was looking down at the box that Inuyasha was holding in his hands. Inuyasha focused back to the box and started removing the lid. He wasn't sure if he should be sharing this with Sesshomaru, I mean it was Inuyasha's and KOUGA'S memories.

Sesshomaru reached in and grabbed the bunch of old photographs and started flipping through each one. Inuyasha sat watching his Aniki's expression over every photo. When Sesshomaru stopped at one and started smiling, Inuyasha looked over to see what picture it was.

It was a picture of Inuyasha about eight years old and had a bunch of cream spread all over his face. "Haha I remember that!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "what happened?"

"I won a pie eating contest at the fair. That was so fun! I won first place." Inuyasha's stuck out his tongue remembering the last part of it. "I threw up. It was the worst every."

Sesshomaru giggled, "what kind of pie was it?" Inuyasha's face became a twisted mess, "carrot"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Sesshomaru was laughing uncontrollably by now. "Haha..(cough) that's funny."

"Nice to know my disgust gives you entertainment." Inuyasha snatched the pictures away from Sesshomaru who was still trying to control his laughter. Sesshomaru was able to hold back his laughter to notice something that resided in the bottom of the box.

"What's this?" Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru pulled out the white handkerchief that he had received that long time ago. "It's a silly story really." Sesshomaru held it in his hands and stared at it intensely, rotating it through his fingers, as if trying to trying to find something.

"The park."

"What?"

"Did you get this at a park? From a boy?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with an excitement in his eyes, but the same calm voice as always.

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha could feel his heart beat faster and faster with every second that passed by in silene. _It can't be him? There is no way in hell it could be him? _

"The boy was crying." Sesshomaru's gaze was back to the piece of white cloth, clutched loose with in his hands. His face was strained from trying to remember that far back into his past. Suddenly a smile spread across Sesshomaru's beautiful marked face, "from a cat, that scratched his hand."

"How!?" Inuyasha grabbed the handkerchief from his older brothers hands, "there's now way it...it couldn't have been you!"

"Look right here." Sesshomaru took back the handkerchief and rolled it in his hands, again trying to find the same thing as before. He pointed to two letters ST that were sown in with dark blue thread.

"Yeah?"

"S for Sesshomaru, T for Taisho. My name." Inuyasha stared down at the letters in a amazement.

"How can this be possible?"

"Destiny."

"What?"

" Back then, destiny had brought us together, and now almost eleven years later I find you again." Inuyasha stood up and ruffled his fingers through his hair. "You can feel it to can't you?"

"What do you mean? Why must you talk in riddles. Just come out and say it!" Inuyasha was starting to get a little frustrated with all that had just taken place. _Destiny? Could it really be real. Do the gods want us to be together? _Inuyasha threw him self onto the bed, arms and legs spread out, eyes closed, ready to go to bed. Sesshomaru moved onto the bed and laid along side with his brother, "the connection between us. I've felt it ever since I first set my eyes upon you in the hallway."

"Keh! You probably just had gas." Inuyasha heard the bed creak and opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru laying on top of him. "W..what are you doing?!" Sesshomaru's long silver hair fell down into Inuyasha's face and mixed in with his own silver mess of hair.

"Love. It was love I sensed when I saw you."

"Love!? How can you love someone by just seeing them! It's not possible"

"I love you Inuyasha."

"You can't love me! You barely know me!"

"You love me too!"

"I don't! I'm in love with Kouga!"

"You want me..." Sesshomaru smiled down at his brother, struggling with himself on what he really wanted.

"Shuddap!" Inuyasha turned his face away, confusion mixing in his mind.

"...Just as bad as I want y..._"_Sesshomaru felt the forceful kiss of Inuyasha's lips pressed against his own. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, pressing his own lips harder onto Inuyasha's. The kiss soon became heated, Sesshomaru wrapping his hands tight through Inuyasha's and probably his own silver hair, as Inuyasha was clinging tightly to Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru moved his hand up and down Inuyasha's thigh, causing moans of pleasure to escape form his mouth. A seducing smile spread across the older brothers face as he started sucking on Inuyasha's sensitive neck. Inuyasha was letting out moans, Inuyasha knew it was wrong what he was doing. He wanted to stop. But the feeling he had, was it the one Sesshomaru had been talking about? The feeling he had wanted to keep going.

Inuyasha clenched his hands tight around Sesshomaru's back as he felt himself getting an erection. Sesshomaru could feel it pressing against his own, causing he himself to let out a little growl as he was sucking on Inuyasha's neck.

Sesshomaru lifted off the tank top Inuyasha had on and started nibbling on his collar bone. He got bored with it and started licking his way down to Inuyasha's belly button. Inuyasha was now griping onto Sesshomaru's hair, and started to breath harder, and moan more often as he felt the erection get harder and harder with every lick of his brothers tongue against his skin.

"Nnn" Sesshomaru couldn't stand the pressure forming in his tight pants any longer. Inuyasha watched in silence as Sesshomaru sat up and undid his belt and threw it halfway across the room, and slowly started to unzipped his pants.

Inuyasha started to blush, Sesshomaru looked down, watching, waiting for his little brother's permission to proceed. Inuyasha understood that he was asking to take him with his body language, hand still on zipper half way down.

Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru bad. _God what am I doing? _He looked back at his Aniki, then down at his hand still held in place. _Destiny. _Inuyasha slowly sat up staring his brother in the face and took his hand in his, slowly bringing it down his own chest to his pants.

The two brother's identical golden eyes gazed into each other, Inuyasha smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Sesshomaru caught it and slowly started removing both his and his little brother's last articles of clothing, giving the younger of the brother shivers all down his spine as he felt Sesshomaru's hands all along his soft, sensitive skin.

Sesshomaru softly lowered Inuyasha onto his back, all the while sucking and nipping at his neck. "Unn. Sesshomaru." Inuyasha felt his older brothers hardened member brush up against his own, making the younger brother let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Sesshomaru smiled seeing his younger brother squirm underneath him. Sesshomaru brought him self to Inuyasha's face and left a trail of kisses running up his reddened cheek all the way to his white dog ears. He smiled and whispered seductively and passionately, "are you ready?"

Inuyasha felt a shiver of excitement run up his spine as he heard those sweet, sweet words. "I'm ready." Sesshomaru smiled and brought himself lower down Inuyasha's torso, stopping at one of his nipples and started sucking on it. Inuyasha gripped onto Sesshomaru's silver hair.

"Don't tease me." Inuyasha said with a gasped voice.

Sesshomaru was a little disappointed with his brother wanting to rush, but did as he was told because Sesshomaru really wanted to take him just as badly as Inuyasha wanted to be taken by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru forcefully pushed his lips to Inuyasha's, as his hand started moving up and down along his hard shaft, making it even harder. His hands were soft and it was giving Inuyasha much pleasure. Usually Kouga's hands were rough, it felt good, but this felt like heaven. "Ah" Inuyasha let out yet another moan, Seeing this, Sesshomaru took this opportunity to let in his wanting tongue into Inuyasha's mouth and licked every inch of it, while fighting with Inuyasha's tongue.

Sesshomaru pumped harder onto Inuyasha until he finally made the boy come all over his long fingered hand. Sesshomaru sat up, never breaking the eye contact he was making with his lover, as he rubbed his own member with all the liquid that Inuyasha had given him. Sesshomaru again lowered him self, his body pressing hard against his younger brother. Arms, hair and sheets all wrapped around each other as Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's slender, sweaty legs over his shoulder for support.

He pressed hard into Inuyasha's entrance causing a hard moan form Inuyasha, and a smaller quieter moan from Sesshomaru. "Did I go to hard?" Inuyasha shook his head from left to right, ruffling up all his hair flowing over the bed even more.

Inuyasha grabbed as far as he could down Sesshomaru's back and pulled him hard into his own tight entrance, causing him to reach the sweet point, making both yell in pleasureful pain. Sesshomaru smiled showing he understood exactly that his younger brother wanted for him to go harder, and so that's what he did. Sesshomaru pulled out, and then pushed hard back into the entrance, in and out like a rhythmic dance. Moans were escaping from both the boys mouths, "Aniki! Uhn I-I'm going-to..ah!"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed out his lovers name as the white liquid forced its self out of his erection all over Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha now was gripping onto his older brother's hair, as he kept moving in and out, making love the two so despratly wanted from the start. Sesshomaru finally let out the semen that flooded Inuyasha's entrance.

With no more strength left in either one of the boys, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Inuyasha, hot sweaty arms wrapped around each other, each panting hard, staring into each others love filled eyes. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to Inuyasha's heavily pinked face and wiped away a piece of loose silver hair, draped over his eye.

"Inu..yasha, I love you."

"I love you too aniki." The two brothers smiled at one another, eyes slowly closing falling into a well deserved peaceful slumber.

**DUH DUH DUH! To be continued! Gasp is this drama-fied or what! This is getting good and it only should get better...lets hope. Its so shocking! How dare you Inuyasha cheat on Kouga...and if you guys are wondering what Kouga is up to during all this, well lets find out.**

Kouga lie in his bed, surrounded by sheets and pillows, arms and legs spread out all through out the bed. "Its so nice to have a bed all to my self." Kouga smiled and fell into a sleep.

**...That's it!? Well that sucked! Kouga is a heavy sleeper so maybe he couldn't hear all the screaming. Yeah...well good night every one!**


	10. A New Surprise!

**Yay!! Um sorry for taking so long. It tis summer now so YAY!!! ok so now I should have tones of time to do my writing. Lets just hope there are no writers block. Yes! Woo hoo! Ok now finally the long awaited Who Do I Consider Brother Chapter 10! Wow 10! That's a lot. A lot longer than I thought it would be. Ok well enough of my rambling lets get to reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...or do I ... no..no I do not...darn...I should try to get a lock of hair...is that stokish? Na! If the fans of Britney Spears can get her hair than so can I. Lets just hope that Rumiko Takahashi doesn't shave her head bald... and that's not a stab at Britney..or is it?...muhahahaha!**

The light illuminated the room causing the room to become hot. Inuyasha feeling uncomfortable from the heat rotated his body around, kicking off the red blankets that covered his body. Inuyasha heard a moan to his right and saw that it was his older brother sleeping peacefully.

Inuyasha stared peacefully at brother and let out a sigh. "What the hell am I doing here?" Inuyasha whispered under his breath. The younger brother brought his hand up to his brothers face, tracing the purple markings to the side of his porcelain face. "Sesshomaru you're so beautiful." Inuyasha leaned in to give his brother a soft kiss on his lips when he heard a loud banging in the front of the apartment.

The hanyo's white doggy ears perked up at this sound and heard someone shouting his name. "Kouga!" Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the bed, probably waking up his sleeping brother, and quickly put on a pair of pants he was wearing earlier and ran to the front door. Inuyasha was about to open the door when he realized he probably had Sesshomaru's sent all over him. "Crap!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga continued to knock louder at the door as he was starting to loose his patience. "Kouga what is it?" Inuyasha remained on the opposite side of the door ready to keep out of sight, and sent; from Kouga.

"Inuyasha are you ready for school?" Ah crap school. Inuyasha totally forgot about school. "Um no the alarm didn't go off so I'm going to be late." well it wasn't exactly a full lie. The alarm really didn't go off...in fact they never even set the alarm.

"Okay do you want me to wait for you?"

"No! No it's okay I'll just get a ride from Sesshomaru."

"Well okay, I'll see you at school then." Inuyasha listened through the door until he couldn't hear Kouga's footsteps any more. Inuyasha felt a stab in his heart, Kouga sounded a little disappointed to Inuyasha getting a ride from Sesshomaru. "Damn I'm such a jack ass!" Inuyasha slid to the floor, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs and burring his face into his arms.

"God I smell like sex." Inuyasha slowly lifted him self onto his feet, legs shaking slightly, as he made his way to the bath room. Inuyasha stopped him self realizing he didn't know where it was at. Inuyasha went back to his room to go ask his brother were it was at a long with a towel.

Sesshomaru was standing next to the window with one hand scratching his head, eyes still half asleep and still completely naked. Inuyasha felt his face turn red seeing his brother like this. "Good morning Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said when he noticed Inuyasha had walked into the room.

"Um were is the um shower?" Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes away from his brother which was a lot easier thing said than done. "The second door to the right in the hallway." Sesshomaru pointed out the door, "do you need a towel?" Inuyasha shyly nodded his head. Sesshomaru smiled when he noticed Inuyasha was blushing due to his nudeness. Sesshomaru decided to put on a pair of his underwear to continue the conversation without causing his younger brother discomfort.

"So who was at the door?" Inuyasha's ears perked up. He wasn't prepared for him to ask him that question. "It was Kouga. He was going to walk me to school. But because I'm not ready do you think you can take me?"

"Yeah no problem." Sesshomaru pulled back his hair into a tight ponytail, "are you going to take a shower first?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Do you want me to go in with you too?" Sesshomaru was now standing next to Inuyasha running his fingers through his brother's hair slowly bringing them down to his neck, giving Inuyasha goose bumps that ran down his entire body."N-n-no it's okay." Sesshomaru looked at his brother with wanting eyes as he slower bent back Inuyasha head, taking in a long blissful kiss.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled back away from his brother seeing a large smile spread along his face. "You're smiling." Inuyasha snapped out of what ever he was in wiping away at his lips. "Ew go brush your teeth before you kiss me!" Inuyasha turned around and made his way into the bathroom, locking the door, just in case.

The warm water went rushing down Inuyasha's face as he scrubbed down his long silver hair. "Damn it! I still smell!" Inuyasha grabbed the soap and started scrubbing down his body with all his might to try and remove the smell plastered all over his body.

"Inuyasha hurry up or we will be really late." Sesshomaru was waiting out side the door.

"Not like it matters!" Even though he made a smart aleck comment, Inuyasha still obeyed his brother by turning off the water and drying him self off. He wrapped the towel around his slender waist and was about to open the door when he all of a suddenly became overwhelmed with embarrassment. "Aniki! Aniki are you out there?!" Inuyasha pressed his ear against the door to see if he heard a reply from his brother.

When he heard no sound he decided it safe to walk out and get changed into new clothing. "Inuyasha did you call me?" A calm voice came from behind Inuyasha causing him to jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha's face was flushed. "Ahaha! Your so cute!" Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's hair ruffling it up and walked away. "Jerk."

-

"Inuyasha hurry up!" Inuyasha came running out of the room fully dressed in his black school uniform, carrying his backpack on his shoulder. "Ok I'm ready." Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a paper bag.

"What is this?" Inuyasha cautiously took the sack and sniffed it.

"It's your lunch."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "Thank you."

"Come on lets go." Sesshomaru grabbed his keys off from the counter and started heading out the door.

"Wait Aniki aren't you going to take a shower to?"

"I don't need to. Don't worry your sent isn't all over me. I used chalone"

"Why do you make it sound like you made a big accomplishment?" Sesshomaru flashed one of his rare smiles and walked out the door with Inuyasha close at his heals. "Aniki you should smile more. You're a lot more cutter when you do."

"Same to you little brother." Inuyasha's cheeks became a light shade of pink. _Damn why do I blush so easily _The two made it down to the parking lot and next to Sesshomaru's car.

"Oh my god its so cool!" Inuyasha was in aw as he stood in front of the coolest car he had ever seen. It was a red sports car convertible with leather seats, and not to mention the cool sound system. "How could you ever afford this!?"

"I bought it with the money I got from my photographs. Now get in." The two entered into the car and started their ride to school. After getting over the coolness of the car Inuyasha was in, he soon became overcome with anxiety and became very quiet.

Sesshomaru was able to sense the anxiety coming off his brother and decided to say something. "Inuyasha I know you are worried about Kouga finding out what we did last night." Inuyasha replied by staying quiet. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Aniki I feel really bad about what happened though." Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond to Inuyasha's comment. He wanted to say something that would make him feel less bad about what he had done, but another part of him wanted to tell his little brother to forget about Kouga all together and just be with him. But he knew that really wasn't a possibility. At least not yet. Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked onto the road while he thought of something comforting to say.

After a few minutes of silence the older brother was finally able to get words to come out. "Inuyasha , I understand that this is really hard for you, and I realize that I probably shouldn't have forced you, but you can't have both of us." Sesshomaru removed one of his hands off the steering wheel to place it onto Inuyasha's thigh for some sort of comfort. "See what happened to father." Inuyasha was shocked to see so much hurt in his brothers eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha placed his own hand over his older brother's. "Inuyasha I know it's going to be hard, but eventually you'll have to pick the one you truly love. And the sooner you pick someone the less you have to worry."

Inuyasha felt him self be overcome with many emotions. What Sesshomaru said wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but he was right. Inuyasha was angry, sad and a little relived all at the same time. But he couldn't tell which emotion went to witch event was taking place. The car fell silent the rest of the way to school as both boys became engulfed in thought.

The car was parked in the Senior parking lot, and Inuyasha immediately got out.

"Inuyasha do you need a ride home?"

"I'll walk." Sesshomaru gathered up his stuff and watched Inuyasha walk away.

Kouga was at his locker getting the books he needed for his next class. When he had gotten what he wanted he closed the locker door, slamming it on his finger. "DAMN IT!" Kouga yellped out in pain causing other students in the hallway to turn his way. Kouga didn't seem to notice. He was to busy trying to relive the burning throbbing pain in his left hand.

The boy stopped shaking his hand long enough to see that his middle finger was dripping with blood. Kouga face twisted in disgust seeing the thick red liquid drop to the floor.

"You're bleeding." Kouga jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He was to preoccupied with his thoughts to realize Inuyasha came up from behind him.

"Haha. You're a genius." Kouga said sarcastically as he watched as Inuyasha took his bleeding hand and placing the injury into his mouth. Kouga tried keeping his face from making any expression that showed he was having some sort of pleasure out of this. It was very difficult, with Inuyasha's moving his tongue along the gash, sucking and licking.

When Inuyasha removed the finger from his mouth Kouga let out a small disappointed whimper to his excitement being over so quickly. He examined his wound to see that it had stopped bleeding and already was starting to heel. "Dog's having healing spit."

"You put it so nicely." Kouga again said with an sarcastic attitude. "So what took ya so long to get here? You missed all of first period." Kouga picked up his bag he let drop to the floor in his moment of immense pain, and started leading Inuyasha down the student filled hallway.

"It took us forever to get ready this morning. Sesshomaru still had a lot of things unpacked so it was a pain in the butt trying to help him find most of his crap." Inuyasha turned to go down the hallway that led to their next class, but Kouga kept going.

"Oi Kouga where are you going?"

"Oh right. Since you weren't here for first period you didn't hear the announcement."

"What?"

"The principal is having us met up in the assembly room for second. Something about a surprise. Probably something stupid."

"Hell! Way better than going to class!" Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's hand and started leading down to the assembly room along with hundreds of other students. "I wonder what the surprise is?"

"Who knows."

"Hey Inuyasha, so what's the bastard like?" Kouga choked out the words he wanted to ask since he saw Inuyasha. Okay no the exact words he wanted to ask, but it was the only thing he could come up with to say that didn't sound like he didn't trust Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation his dear Kouga picked, but he just tried acting normal. "He's really not that bad." Inuyasha and Kouga pushed into the large room with bleachers against the wall quickly being filled up with students from all grades. On the floor was the school cheerleader squad and large speakers blasting music.

"Hey look there's Kagome and Sango!" Inuyasha pointed to were the two were, not in the bleachers but being flipped into the air. The two were part of the cheerleaders, in their red short skirts and white tank tops. "Wow they're actually really good." Inuyasha said waving at the girls who were now safely on the ground waving back.

"They should go into the circus." Kouga took a seat near the front row waving back at them. "So Inuyasha what do you mean he's really not that bad?" Kouga was trying to get back into the conversation.

"Uh well, it's really cool he is a photographer He's really good at it to! Oh and get this!" Inuyasha's face shined from remembering the interesting thing he learned last night. "You know that handkerchief I had, thanks by the way for putting the memory box in my bag."

"Yeah I remember it. Why?"

"Well-" Inuyasha was cut off by the speakers blaring with a familiar voice they all knew.

"Welcome student's to the assemble. How about a round of applause for our spirt troop." And by spirit troop he means the cheerleaders. The girls all waved as the room overfilled with applause and cheering. Kouga sat there impatiently waiting for the assembly to be done with, which seemed like it would be a while. He really wanted to know what happened last night. It was weird but Kouga had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He knew it was just him being over protected with Inuyasha, but he needed some sort of closer.

"Ok what I called you all here for was to congratulate all of you hard working students. This year you guys have had a very high avenges on test, and practice testing for your college entrance exams. So the staff have all decided to give you all a break and let our school throw the community carnival this year. That means no first and seventh period for the next two weeks."

The crowed roared in applause and cheering at the news they were just given. "Hey that's cool!" Inuyasha nudged Kouga's shoulder.

"Yeah that should be fun."

"Now after the assembly all students will report to their first period classes so you can all know what booths and or games you will be working on for the carnival. If you have any questions ask your teachers. You can all now go back to your first period class for the rest of the school day." The principal put down the mike and turned to talk to the rest of the staff. The students were still in a big commotion over the news. The music started back up and then the cheerleaders started their routines again. The assembly lasted another thirty minutes, then the students were let out.

"Wow what a shock that this school gets to do the carnival huh guys?" Kagome and Sango came bouncing up next to the two boys full of energy.

"I think this is going to be so much fun" Sango said. "I wonder what are class is going to do?" Kouga felt his patience starting to break. He wanted to know what happed with Inuyasha last night and things kept getting in his way. He wanted to know now and he wasn't going to let anything else stop him from knowing.

"INUY-"

"KOOOOUGA!!" Kouga was cut off guard by a loud girl that came bounding in jumping on top his shoulders almost knocking him off his feet.

"What is it Ayame?" Kouga felt himself getting impatient with himself. Ayame was a girl that ran with him on the schools track and field team. She was always full of energy and could run really fast, but usually she wasn't to smart. Annoying actually. One of those people that you usually loose interest in. She had long light brown hair tied up into two poni tails and had big boobs. The really dits type.

"Kouga-kun" she said in a cute voice she did when ever she was around Kouga. Causing Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango to all roll their eyes at it. She liked Kouga, no duh. And she knew Kouga was taken, and gay. But she wouldn't give up her crush. See..annoying. "Kouga wasn't the surprise, surprising?! This is going to be so much fun! Oh did you know that the track team is going to do their own booth as well!? So we get to get out of more classes! This is so exciting."

"Oh wow Kouga you gotta lot to do then don't you." Inuyasha said with a sort of an annoyed attitude lingering in his voice. Ayame gave Inuyasha a cold look then stuck out her tongue, noticing the attitude in his voice. Inuyasha and Ayame really didn't get along at all. First of all Inuyasha would speak his mind around people that got on his nerves. And Ayame didn't like him because he was dating Kouga.

"Come on Kouga lets go." The girl wrapped her arms around Kouga and tried to take him along with her.

"Wait where are we going?" Kouga put his wait into his legs making it impossible for the small girl to pull him anymore.

"The track team is meeting so we can discuss what we are going to do for the carnival. Why do you think I came all the way here to get you?"

"Have fun Kouga." Kagome said with a voice almost mimicking Ayame's.

"Hahaha!" Kouga said with even more sarcasm. "Inuyasha we're walking home together right?" Kouga broke the grip from Ayame and walked next to Inuyasha, leaning next to his ear. "I wanna talk." Inuyasha nodded his head. Kouga leaned down and took Inuyasha in a passionate kiss before turning around and smirking at a now very angry Ayame. "Ok ready to go now?"

Kagome and Sango looked up at Inuyasha who had a very calm face on.

"Inuyasha what was that about?" Kagome was the first one to ask.

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know. You two just seem different this morning. Is something wrong?" Inuyasha looked at them and told them the story. How Sesshomaru was his brother, how he was placed in Sesshomaru's house, and even about them having sex and the feelings that has gone along with all that happened.

**I'm going to end it there since it is getting kinda long. Well...you know what's weird..I'm writing this story and I can't help but feel so bad for all of them. You know in the end someone gonna get hurt. It makes me wanna cry. Sniffle. Well can Kagome and Sango keep the secret they were just told!? And will Kouga ever have his conversation with Inuyasha?lol Wait and find out cause I'm not going to tell you. And thanks to all you readers who review and add me to favorites and such like that. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. TTFN.**


	11. A Decision?

1**Eer..I feel myself becoming lazy. So much for me to work on. This makes me wonder if I am full of imagination or just full of perversion. Well I figured I'm gonna try and finish Who Do I Consider Brother before I try and work on all my other works. Yup. So lets finish this story! I hope to have it done in a few more chapters...but who knows how well that will work. BTW I have students mentioned in this chapter and they are all OC. Soo if you sit there forever thinking, "what character from Inuyasha is that?! There is no one who looks like that! Is she bloody mad!?" (hahaha I went British on you! ) don't waist your time.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine he is not.**

"So the activity we will be doing for the fair is going to be the dunking booth." Inuyasha watched as their class represent told them what booth they were doing for the fair. He was a pretty boy with black shoulder length hair, and he wore large circular glasses, a little to big for his face. And even though he looked like a shy type of person he was actually really loud. Hence the reason of him being the class rep. Inuyasha was excited just as much as the rest of the class was when they found out about the fair. They got to take a week off of their studies, and fun along with it. This is just the thing Inuyasha needed to help take his mind off of every thing that was going on. Or so he thought.

Inuyasha found out he had a brother, and was taken away from his foster brother, slash his lover. And now he is finding he has feelings for his new brother. Inuyasha acted fine, or tried to. But the truth was that his actions and feelings were totally eating the hanyo up on the inside.

"Okay so we will have a regular dunking booth, but what are we going to have as a prize?" Every one thought for a moment, and the room became quiet from the people busy at work in their minds for a prize.

"How about plushies?" One girl asked in the back of the class.

"That seems like a good idea, but most of the people who play that game are teenagers." The class rep. responded to the reply. The room shot up with tones of ideas, which non seemed to good. They wanted something that would bring the audience so they could make money off the tickets. Then an idea shot up from a boy in the front row. (Inuyasha doesn't know the names of his classmates.)

"How bout the prize is a kiss with a hot girl." The boys in the class all shot up (all but our little hanyo) and started cheering at the top of their lungs. The rep. boy slightly blushed pushing up his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Well that sure would bring a crowd. But who would be the girl?" The boys all veered their heads to a girl sitting in the middle. Inuyasha slowly turned around to see the girl every boy wanted. Inuyasha had to admit that the girl was quite pretty. Really gorgeous in fact.

She had long silky dark brown hair that reached to her waist, and had the prettiest blue eyes. Not as gorgeous as Kouga's, but still really pretty. Kouga's eyes were more of a darker blue while this girl was light blue. A strange color really. Anyways, her face was doll like, perfect in proportion and color and her cheeks became flushed when she saw all the boys gawking at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Ok I'll do it." the girl said with a smilecausing another loud roar from the boys, making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Wait that's not fair" A girl sitting next to the pretty one jumped out of her seat in protest. "She's only going to bring boys over to the booth. What about the girls prize!?"

"Well you do have a point there." the class rep said now sitting down on the stool sitting in the front of the class. "So what boy wants to be the girls pr-" the rep was cute off by a whaling of girls screeching out and running over to Inuyasha causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Inuyasha you have to do it!"Inuyasha looked to his left to see a girl flushed practically ordering him to do it.

"yeah you're so hot! All the girls would love to kiss you." The boy then veered his head to the left to see the pretty girl this time yelling at him.

"I don't wanna do it! Besides if you GIRLS haven't noticed I'm gay! So that means I have no interest in kissing GIRLS!" Inuyasha folded his arms and had a smirk on his face from the battle he thought he had just one.

"But that makes it even better." Inuyasha almost fell off the chair to this response. They were just not going to give up.

"Yeah girls love gay hot guys who KISS other gay hot guys so it's like kissing to guys at once!" Inuyasha watched as the girl that just made that response air hi five her friends next to her.

"Come on Inuyasha it will bring lots of money. Besides it won't bother you to kiss other girls, and I'm sure Kouga won't mind." Inuyasha looked to the front of him to see a girl with long black hair and large brown eyes sparkling.

"K-Ka-Kagome what the hell are you doing here! You don't even have this class!!"Inuyasha yelled sitting up in his seat and gesturing for her to get out of the room. Inuyasha watched as Kagome practically skipped out of the room. When she left Inuyasha plopped back down into his seat with his arms folded with a pout on his face.

"Whatever. I'lldoit!" This time the girls let out a victory yell that lasted a few minutes, causing the silver haired boy to exit the classroom with his doggy ears positioned forward in annoyance.

"Damn girls." Inuyasha stood slumped against the wall. It was nice and quiet in the hallways. No one was there so it was very peaceful for Inuyasha. He stood there for a moment, soaking in the quietness. It would probably be a while the next time he would have time to himself. It was very nice. Inuyasha's face turned into a disgusted grin when he thought about having to kiss girls for the stupid prize.

_I wonder what Kouga would think? Probably think I'm a stupid slut, just like I know he would say if he knew I slept with Sesshomaru. What if I loose Kouga? What if he totally hates me. Damn of corse he's going to hate me. I freaking slept with his enemy! _Inuyasha had been thinking like this, the same thought, the same scenarios, replaying over and over in his head. Just non-stop the whole day.

Inuyasha placed his hands in his sliver bangs, tightening the grip, sliding against the wall down to the floor. _Hell I hate my self, just imagine how much Kouga's gonna hate me. _Inuyasha was about to get up and get back to his class when out of no-were the door that he had been sitting next to(he didn't notice he was sitting next to the next door classrooms door) swung open hitting the confused boy right in the face.

"WATCH WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING YOU BASTARD!!" (Its his fault) Inuyasha grabbed his bleeding nose and lifted himself off the side of the wall. The person who opened the door stood silent as they watched poor Inuyasha struggle to get up, and then started to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing abou-" Inuyasha cut himself short when he saw the person who was laughing was Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha felt himself turn pink in the face at his older brother being the one who hit him in the face. The younger dog brother honestly felt a little unhappy that his brother was there. Inuyasha had liked the quietness, not to mention his thoughts were completely enthraled with the whole conflict going on in his life. Being completely true to his feelings Inuyasha just wanted to run away from both of them and hide in a cave for the rest of his life. He felt like he was going crazy. His thoughts revolve around nothing else but those two.

Sesshomaru closed the door and pulled away the hand covering Inuyasha's bleeding face and examined the damage. "You're such an idot. Who sits right behind a door?" Inuyasha responded with silence, a little pissed at him self for not noticing he was indeed sitting behind a door.

"It's just a bloody nose. Nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru reached into his pants pockets and removed the handkerchief that he was reunited with last night.

"Hey that's mine." Inuyasha whined as his brother licked his old treasure and delicately starting to rubbed off the blood.

'Technically it's mine." Sesshomaru rubbed off the last of the blood, placing the handkerchief back into his pants pocket. "Done." Sesshomaru eyed his brother suspiciously, meaning he slightly raised one of his eye brows. Which was barley noticeable with his normally expressionless face. "What are you doing out here?"

"You tell me first. Seniors usually don't come over this way." Inuyasha folded his arm's against his chest and leaned against the wall. Inuyasha really wanted to get back to his class, but his curiosity was over powering himself.

"My teacher sent me down here to get something." Sesshomaru held out a yellow folder that was in his hand. "Now how about you?"

"That's it?"

"What do you think I was doing down here?" Inuyasha was a little disappointed with the answere. _What the hell I'm becoming bipolar!_ He guessed that maybe Sesshomaru came down to see him.

"Never mind. I walked out of class because they made me their prize and the girls were going bizuerck, so I just left."

"Prize"

"Yeah for the dunking booth. The person who wins gets to kiss me, or a girl in my class." Inuyasha let his eyelids shut and his head fall against the wall. "Man I'm so tired." Sesshomaru didn't say anything causing Inuyasha to become a little uncomfortable. "Why are you so damn quiet?" Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to see his brother looking at him with a disapproving face.

Inuyasha knew what he was thinking."I don't want to do it either, but if I don't accept those girls are never gonna leave me alone." Inuyasha let out another heavy sigh, "I'm going back to class now." Inuyasha lifted himself off the wall turning to his brother, "don't worry about it. I'll be kissing a bunch of girls so it will be like hell." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue, quickly wanting to get back to class, feeling high tension in the air.

Inuyasha felt a tung on his arm and he went falling backwards, landing softly into his older brothers arms. "Well if you're gonna be in hell in a few weeks let me give you something so you can feel like you are in heaven." Sesshomaru bent down, his silver hair sliding gracefully down off his shoulders and mixing in with Inuyasha's same silver hair, kissed his soft red lips. Soft enough leaving Inuyasha wanting more, yet so lovingly he left feeling satisfied.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha, basking in the glow his beautiful smiling face. Inuyasha lifted him self into the proper upstanding position, "do you want more?" Sesshomaru asked slyly as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck. And with out waiting for his brother's reply, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in another kiss. Inuyasha let his lips slowly part open, debating with him self is he should be doing this here and now.

Sesshomaru was to quick to let Inuyasha's internal debate conclude, and just pushed his wanting tongue into the wet cavern. Inuyasha pushed his tongue against Sesshomaru getting shivers down his spine. Finally needing air in their lungs, Inuyasha broke away smacking his still warm wet lips. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, slightly breathless and blushing, making him feel an urge in his pants that he didn't want to deny. Sesshomaru brushed away Inuyasha silver hair hanging in the way of his neck, bringing his lips down licking and sucking at the skin until it turned red.

"Uhn" Inuyasha couldn't hold in his voice any longer. His neck was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. And anyone who could get there knew Inuyasha would instantly see stars. Inuyasha wrapped his arm's tighter around his brother for the support his legs no longer gave him. Inuyasha started to pant, quickly losing oxygen. "Se-Sesshomaru-aniki" Inuyasha let out another moan and wrapped his fingers tightly around Sesshomaru's silver hair. Sesshomaru was to busy tasting Inuyasha to respond. " We we shou-ldn't do uhn- this, not here." Inuyasha barely managed to get the words out. Sesshomaru pushed away slightly giving his little brother a unwanting look.

"Don't look at me like that! You know we shouldn't do this-" Inuyasha stopped his words. Inuyasha had a sickening gut feeling. Something felt wrong. _Duh!_ Inuyasha screamed in his head. _It's because I'm doing this with Sesshomaru. _Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru off of him. "We better get going." Inuyasha practically yelled at him.

Next thing Inuyasha knew he was up against the wall, "what is wrong with you? You're bipolar." Sesshomaru said with his cold masked expression, but his voice said concerned. _That's just what I was thinking, _

"I'm just." Inuyasha felt weird saying that he felt weird to be with Sesshomaru. He was worried it would hurt his feelings. "I'm just tired." Inuyasha glanced down to the floor, unable to keep eye contact with his brother. Sesshomaru gently nudged Inuyasha's chin with his fingers, bringing his eye's back to his. Sesshomaru smiled while gently pushing away from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was feeling uncomfortable still being with him, and until they could get Kouga out of the picture, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was going to remain stressed. "I'll see you at home then." Sesshomaru gave one last quick kiss on the lips and walked down the hallway until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed at himself before going back into the crazy classroom.

"Oh come on that's stupid!" Kouga roared at his track team.

"What do you mean!? It's a great idea!" Shurie (a girl on Kouga's track team) replied back to him. "Just because you don't like things that spin doesn't mean its stupid."

"It's stupid!"

"You know we should make you do it just because yo don't wanna." Kouga's track mate Curry playfully teased him.

"That's evil." Kouga looked away, being slightly dramatic. The track team had decided to have a game that requires you to throw water balloons at a person spinning on a roughlet board. The point the game is to call out a number and hit that person that many times to win the prize. The game was made up on the spot, the track team wanting something fresh and new. Kouga thought the game was completely stupid and that no one would want to play it.

"But if someone popular" Shurie became extremely close to Kouga and batted her eyes, "like you Kouga-sempai the cutest and hottest and most popular boy at school, we could get a lot of business." Kouga placed a hand on her face, "stop trying to flatter me."

"Kouga your being cold!" The girl playfully acted.

"Kouga! Kouga! KOUGA!!" Kouga turned towards the door to see Ayame bursting through the door. "Kouga I need to tell you something." Ayame was breathing heavily like she just ran all the way to the P.E. room.

"What is it Ayame?" _This better not be something stupid. _Kouga thought as he watched Ayame waiting for her to say what she needed to say.

"It's Inuyasha." The room became quiet. Everyone knew Kouga's and Inuyasha's relationship, so the gossip seemed to be very interesting.

"What about him?" Kouga was surprised that she would bring him up.

"I saw him in the hallway. With that new senior. What's his name?" she brought her forefinger to her forehead to try and retrieve the memory, or she was just acting stupid again.

"Sesshomaru?!" Kouga asked getting impatient.

"Yeah that dude! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the hallway making out!" Ayame had went to the bathroom and that's when she saw the two making out in the hallway. That was the gut feeling Inuyasha sensed earlier, it was him being watched. And seeing this Ayame was taking this as her chance to get rid of Inuyasha running all the way back to tell Kouga. All eyes turned to Kouga to see his response.

"Damn it." Kouga jumped out of his desk and went towards the door. "What are you going to do Kouga?" His friends asked. "Sesshomaru keeps forcing himself on Inuyasha. So I'm just going to tell him to stop it."

"You're not going to fight him are you?" Another track member asked. "If it comes to th-"

"What about Inuyasha? He's just as equally to blame!" Ayame jumped back into the conversation still trying to get to her point.

"Inuyasha has nothing to do with this. It's Sesshomaru who keeps forcing himself on him." Kouga was half way out the door when Ayame said something that stupefied him. "That's not what I saw." Kouga gave a death glance at the girl that said, "you better not be lying again."

"I swear it this time! Inuyasha had his arms rapped around his neck and was pushing for more. Panting and wrapping his fingers through his heir. He wanted it Kouga, I swear it on my love for you Kouga." Kouga looked at Ayame, and then to the floor, his mind full of questions. _Inuyasha, he, he wouldn't would he? _Kouga pushed away the thought. "There is no way in hell that Inuyasha would cheat on me!" Kouga was yelling at Ayame now.

"Kouga I swear it! He doesn't love you anymore"

"Shut up Ayame! You're just trying to break us up!" Kouga took a seat back in his desk pretending to work on something just to get the attention off of him. Kouga felt sick and light headed. _ She's just making it up. Inuyasha he wouldn't do that he still loves me._ Kouga thought to himself the rest of the day waiting for the chance he would get to talk to Inuyasha. The hours ticked away painfully slow, and Kouga completely zoned out. Ignoring the meeting all together. Finally the final bell rang and every one got up and walked out of the room. Still buzzing about the meeting and what they were going to do at the fair. Kouga quickly grabbed all his things and quickly flew out of the room to get to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited out side his classroom knowing that is were Kouga would meet him at. Inuyasha had not been able to stop thinking about what took place a little over an hour ago. Not to mention what happened the night before. Every thing was spinning in his head. The feelings, the confusion, the debate within him self wether he should tell Kouga or not. Every thing was piling itself right on top of the other. Inuyasha wasn't sure how much longer he could take of it. All he could do was keep the same thoughts in his head. It was really starting to take a toll on him.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down the hall to see Kouga coming up next to him. Inuyasha smiled, still debating at the last moment if he should tell him or not, "hey Kouga." Inuyasha expected Kouga to hug him like he always did, but all he did was stand next to him and started walking. Almost like he was in a hurry or something.

"So you have fun today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nah not really. The track team decided to do a stupid game they just made up. And then Ayame-" Kouga stopped himself. He was afraid to bring up the subject. Inuyasha starred at Kouga waiting for him to finish. "Uh. She was acting stupid again and tried to get me to be the target for the game." Kouga said dryly. But Inuyasha didn't notice.

"Yeah well that seems better than being the prize." Inuyasha said making a disgusted emotion on his face. "I have to be the prize, making me kiss every one who is able to hit a target, dropping them in water."

"That's not bad." Kouga said comparing to what they wanted him to do.

"Yeah well you don't know who brushed their teeth, or what last thing they ate, or the last person they kissed! It's totally gross." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue causing Kouga to slightly chuckle. Inuyasha's and Kouga's hearts were both pounding. It felt awkward between the two. Inuyasha waiting any moment for Kouga to ask him about last night, and Kouga trying to sum up the courage to ask him. It seemed easy in his head to ask him, but when you were right there next to him, it was terrifying. Kouga was frightened what the answer would be. What would happen if Ayame was right? What would Kouga do then?

"Yo Kouga. Earth to Kouga." Inuyasha waved a hand in front of Kouga's dazed out blue eyes. Kouga snapped out of his thought and looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha really didn't wanna ask.. He was worried it had something to do with him. And he was right, but he was worried about Kouga. Kouga kept his head to the ground, "Inuyasha how is every thing with Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha's heart stopped. He knew it. This must have been bugging Kouga all day. "Like I said earlier he's actually really cool. He was that kid in the park a long time ago that gave me the handkerchief. Can you believe that?" Inuyasha still thought that was cool.

"_Wow," _It's like destiny_. Kouga was actually very surprised about it. But to him it also meant _that maybe, maybe all along Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were supposed to meet, and- Kouga stopped himself from thinking about it. "That's cool Inuyasha." Kouga tried to act excited like Inuyasha, but it didn't turn out like he wanted it to.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I must have you really worried." Kouga stayed quiet. Inuyasha brushed his hair out of his face. Inuyasha wanted to tell Kouga that he wasn't doing anything with Sesshomaru, but would it be alright to lie? Inuyasha heart skipped a beat. _I won't do anything anymore with Sesshomaru. We'll just be siblings. I love Kouga, or I wouldn't be this worried about him right? _"Kouga I love you, and you're the only one I love. So you don't have to worry." Inuyasha gave Kouga a reassuring smile. _Kouga I'll only have feelings for you. I promise. _

**Has Inuyasha chosen?! XD I really need to have something funny happen soon or I'm gonna cry my eyes out!! Drama makes me sad, but I also love it at the same time! Love triangles man! XD hope you liked it, and just keep reading. I wonder how many more chapters there will be...gasp...maybe 2 or 3! Stay tuned for the dramatic climax! Or did the climax already happen? I don't know I could never figure out the climax. Maybe this chapter was the climax? (Brain fart) Have a good day or night, or morning! **


	12. Heartbreaker

**Is this the climax of the story? Well..you guys can read it and tell me. And how come no one is reviewing! Like omg I need it! I thrive off it! I need them or I starve to death. It's my only way of getting nutrition to my body. Well that or BBQ unicorns...but we all know that unicorns don't BBQ..so review! **

**Disclaimer: wow I forgot what this was...I don't own something..what was it...the world. No I'm pretty sure I own that, Lol jk, I don't own Inuyasha...sadly.**

Inuyasha walked along the side walk with Kouga as they made their way homes. Each having fun. It seemed like they had no worries. However in side of each of the two lovers head their was war being waged with their feelings. Even though earlier, not just a few moments ago, Inuyasha had reassured Kouga that he was the only one he loved. Kouga had a gut feeling like something was wrong. That maybe- Kouga couldn't bring up the thought. And of corse he was feeling bad not to trust his lover, his brother. But what could he do. He didn't want to ask anymore question. Questions that would totally show that he didn't trust him. And he sure as hell didn't want to talk to Sesshomaru. So all the boy could do was to trust his love.

Inside Inuyasha's mind was still a conflict. He had chosen Kouga. He loved him. And he knew it. Then what was the feeling he was having for his biological brother? Was that love? Was it just brotherly love? He couldn't think of a logical explanation for it. Another thing Inuyasha was troubled with was that now he has chosen Kouga, how would he tell Sesshomaru? He didn't want to hurt him. And he didn't want his only real relative to leave. Would Sesshomaru under stand. And the more and more he thought about it, it seemed unlikely. Just pounding more worriment into the young dog hanyo.

The two reached Kouga's doorway, the doorway that used to belong to the two of them. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kouga said with a smile, placing a delightful kiss on his lovers lips. Inuyasha kissed him back, braking away to answer the question. "Yeah I'll see you. Do you have to work on the track team, or are you going to be in class?"

Kouga grumbled. "I have to work with the track team. I really don't wanna though. But don't worry, you can count on me being at that dunk booth, hitting the target each time. Winning my prize." Kouga took Inuyasha's head in his hands, kissing him up his neck until he felt both soft lips connect.

"Suddenly my job doesn't seem so bad." Inuyasha said dreamily as Kouga left more love kisses down his neck. Kouga chuckled.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kouga opened the door and walked into the house. Suddenly Inuyasha had an overwhelming urge to walk into the door with Kouga. Inuyasha let out a sigh andwalked over to his new apartment door. How was he going to tell Sesshomaru? He feared walking into that door and seeing his brother, knowing that they couldn't be together.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, closing the door behind him. "I'm home." Inuyasha shouted as he walked into the house. He looked around to see that most of the boxes were now empty and sitting in the corner sat one on top of the other. _He must have started unpacking. _Inuyasha thought as he walked into the house.Still not familiar with the format, he got lost trying to find the bathroom, bumping into Sesshomaru walking out of the kitchen.

"You're finally home." Sesshomaru said whipping his hands on the pink apron he was wearing.

"Yeah. We were walking home, and Kouga got yelled at by the principal because he forgot he had detention and why are you wearing that?" Inuyasha stopped his sentence to ask the odd question. Sesshomaru looked down, forgetting he had been wearing it. His face became a slight pink, the same shade as the apron.

"It was my mom's and she gave it to me before I left, and it's just been a habit that I put it on when I start cooking."

"You cook?" Inuyasha asked pushing his way into the kitchen.

"I had to learn when I lived by myself, I didn't want to starve." Sesshomaru watched as his curious little brother picked up a pot lid, examining the boiling red liquid inside.

"It smells good." Inuyasha said after taking a sniff with his nose.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm glad you think so." Inuyasha walked past his brother. "I'm gonna put my bag in the room and then I'm gonna take a piss."

"You say it so lovely." Sesshomaru said with a cold exterior, but it seemed like he was making a joke. So Inuyasha chuckled at it. As Inuyasha walked around the corner, out of sight of Sesshomaru, he started hitting his head. _Damn it he's not making this any easier! I don't love Sesshomaru like I do Kouga. But he's so cute. I can't deceive my self about that. _Inuyasha took his piss, and then put his back pack into the room. Collapsing onto the bed. _Sesshomaru must have washed the sheets. They don't smell. _Inuyasha snuggled against the red pillow as he remembered what happened the night before. _Damn it. I've gotten myself into so much trouble. I miss they days as kids when life was easier. Now here I am in love with two guys. Damn it I wonder if I was straight if I would have the same dating problems! _Inuyasha cursed himself in his head as he still lay on the bed.

Inuyasha sat up, hair ruffled from the pillow, and looked out the window. _How am I going to say it? Hey Sesshomaru I don't love you, but I hope you enjoyed the sex. God I sound like a slut. I wonder if he's gonna hate me? _Inuyasha thought about what it would be like if Sesshomaru did hate him. They had only just met, but it made Inuyasha feel immense pain in his heart. Like losing a friend you've known for years. "Inuyasha dinner!" Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru call from the kitchen. "Coming!" Inuyasha took in a deep breath walking to the kitchen where he was greeted with a wonderful aroma.

"It smells good." Inuyasha said, raising his nose in the air.

"It's spaghetti." Sesshomaru placed a large bowl onto the table. Inuyasha chuckled slightly still seeing his brother in the pink apron. And what made the sight even more funny was that on his hands were two oven mitts.

Inuyasha sat down serving himself the spaghetti getting the noddles all over the place.

"You're messy." Sesshomaru said taking his set at the table. Apron and oven mitts no where to be seen.

"I guess I am." Inuyasha looked at the noodles on the table leading a path to his plate, laughing at him self. Sesshomaru smiled at his younger brother.

"So how was your day?" The older brother asked taking a delicate bight of his spaghetti, tightly twirled around the fork. Inuyasha pondered for a moment, stuffing the noodles into his mouth.

"Kindba amyoning(kinda annoying)." Inuyasha replied mouth full of food slightly oozing from his mouth. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with slight disgust"Is that so? Why is that?" he took another bight of his spaghetti. Inuyasha looked down into his plate.

"The whole fair thing. After I got back into the class room, every one was telling me to practice kissing so the winners wouldn't be disappointed." Sesshomaru looked at him like he didn't understand. "They all tried kissing me!" Inuyasha spat out.

Sesshomaru was chuckling at the image his mind hand received as his little brother was overtaken by a sea of ravage fan girls. "it's not funny what ever your sick mind is thinking!" Inuyasha pointed his fork, glaring at his brother.

The two ate their dinner. Inuyasha unable to tell his brother what he really needed to. And Sesshomaru unable to detect any presence of distress. The way Inuyasha had acted during dinner was happy, and was having fun. It was not exactly a play Inuyasha acted with his brother. Being with Sesshomaru truly made him happy. But he loved Kouga.

The evening passed by, and soon enough it was time for bed. Something Inuyasha was dreading all night. He was afraid thatSesshomaru would try something. Something like last night. Inuyasha watched as his brother removed his close, leaving him nothing but his underwear. Inuyasha watched, admiring the other man's body. He was in shape, with tight muscles over his abs.

Inuyasha quickly looked away when Sesshomaru gave him a glance. _If he tries anything, say you're not in the mood._ Inuyasha took off his close and quickly got into the bed. Not even looking to see Sesshomaru staring at him.Which he was. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around the pillow. Praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't try anything that night.

The bed rocked and squeaked when Sesshomaru lay himself onto the bed. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, squeezing them shut, so that he wouldn't be tempted to look. Or maybe just praying. Arms crossed themself around the younger brother, setting his heart pounding. _Tell him not tonight. Not tonight..._The hand was slightly dragging their graceful fingers over his chest. A rhythmic warm breath hit the back on his neck. Making every hair stand on end.

Sesshomaru brought his body closer to his brother, each sharing the warmth each of their bodies gave off. Tender lips brushed themselfs against Inuyasha's shoulder. He shuddered with ever kiss. "Sess-sho-maru."

"What is it my dear brother." He kissed the back of his neck gently. His voice was so soft. So loving. He wasn't making it easy for Inuyasha. "Not tonight." Inuyasha's voice lowered. Making it almost impossible to hear. "Please. Not tonight." Sesshomaru had a confused look on his face. Which Inuyasha couldn't see to the darkness of the room.

Sesshomaru sat up, looking down at his brother. A siloughet shadow. "Is something wrong?" His voice was concerning. Inuyasha felt a stab in his heart. He was debating with him self to tell him now, or not. Inuyasha chickened out and decided just to say a lie. One more wouldn't hurt.

"I'm just not feeling well is all." Inuyasha smiled, even though it was unseen. Sesshomaru placed one of his hands on his forehead. "You don't fell hot."

"Ihavediharea"

"Well that's a mood killer."

'So if you don't mind. I wanna sleep." Inuyasha was hating himself for lying. But he couldn't bring himself to break it off with him. Not yet. Not now. He was afraid to loose him. Inuyasha wondered if his brother could tell through his lie. He didn't say anything, but it looked like he nodded, and then fell back into the bed, covering himself in the red sheet. _I wonder if he's disappointed? _Again Inuyasha felt another stab to his heart. He didn't want his brother to be disappointed, and it made him worry even more at how he would react when he told him he didn't love him the way he loved Kouga.

"Good night Sesshomaru." Inuyasha laid his head on his pillow. Knowing that that night he would not receive the rest he wanted.

SIKSIKSIKSIK

The alarm rang, signalling it's a new morning and time to get your sleeping butts out of bed. Inuyasha sat up, pushing the off button on the annoying thing. He stretched up his arms, yawning tirdly. He did not sleep well last night. First off he could fall asleep. His mind running with thoughts on how to get out of his troublesom love, family, relationship problems he had gotten him self into. And secondly, when he did finally get to sleep, his dreams were filled with horrible pink bunnies chasing him with giant swords. Inuyasha wondered what his mind was thinking when that came up. But then his dreams focused on his real problems.

Inuyasha looked at his still sleeping brother. _Why do I always have to wake every one up? _Inuyasha formed a smile on his face. Not sure why, but it formed. "Sesshomaru. Hey get up you lazy." Inuyasha put his hands on his bare back shaking him slightly. He finally got a groggy moan from the man. "Come on get up." Out of impulse Inuyasha kissed him on the cheek. Immediately regretting he had did that when Sesshomaru turned. Kissing him back.

"Are you feeling better." A sleepy Sesshomaru asked rubbing his eyes. It was weird to put Sesshomaru and cute in the same sentence, but Inuyasha thought he looked so cute at this moment.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Somewhat."

"If you're not feeling well you can stay home from school." Inuyasha thought about it. But that would worry Kouga more.

"Na it's ok." Sesshomaru sat up, kissing him again.

"I'll go make breakfast. You get our stuff ready." Sesshomaru lifted him self off the bed, leaving the room, leaving Inuyasha sitting on the bed. Fumbling over his thoughts. _Damn today is going to suck. I can feel it._

SIKSIKSIKSIKSIKSIK

"Damn it! How could you do that!?" Kouga stood yelling at the silver haired boy.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." The boy had orbs of water forming in his eyes.

"An accident! You know how important that was." Kouga placed his hand on his forehead, slightly pulling his hair out. "What ever. Don't talk to me right now. We'll talk when I'm not as mad." The boy nodded his head, turning around and walked down the hallway.

"Dang Kouga weren't you kinda hard on the boy? What did he do anyways?" Kouga turned around to see Inuyasha opening his locker and watching the kid walk down the hall and out of sight.

"Well good morning to you to. The kid left the track room open and some of the equipment is missing. Either someone stool it, or the other sports team took it for their own practice."

"Hmm. You still shouldn't yell at him. He's only a freshman."

"But will he do it ever again. Afraid to face the horror of Kouga-sempai's wrath." Kouga smiled. "He'll always have that hanging over his head."

"Hehe that's like torture." _hehe this makes me really not wanna tell him. _Inuyasha thought in his head. Putting in his face into the locker so that Kouga wouldn't see if he made any kind of face, just in case if he did make one.

"So how are you doing this morning?" Kouga hissed into his ear.

"Good. How bout you?" Inuyasha turned around catching Kouga in a kiss. Kouga broke the kiss for a moment, "good." Kouga had Inuyasha pinned up against the locker. Taking all he could in before they had to separate and go to their different classes.

"You know you taste like blueberries." Kouga pulled away licking at his lips. Adoring the sweet taste. Inuyasha smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lovers lips. "I had muffins this morning."

"I like it. You should have muffins every morning." Kouga kissed Inuyasha again. The two were in their versions of heaven. That is until they got ruddily interrupted by some one.

"No kissing in school!" Naraku stood with his coffee in one hand, and the other resting inside his pocket.

"Freaking prick." Kouga stated under his breath.

"What was that." Naraku looked angrily at Kouga.

"Nothing nothing. Just getting our stuff to go to our wonderful classes." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kouga's remark. _No wonder he hates you Kouga. _Inuyasha thought to himself in his head as he watched Naraku scolding Kouga, and Kouga being a smart aleck.._But I love you so much._

"Come on Kouga we better get going." Inuyasha freed Kouga from Naraku's scolding. "See ya around Princi-Pal!" Kouga stuck out his tongue when the two turned the corner and out of his sight. "Man I don't like him." Inuyasha didn't say anything. Just rolled his eyes.

"So you gonna go meet with the track team?"

"Yeah...I'm probably gonna get chewed out too because of that kid."

"Well have fun with that."

"Haha." Kouga laughed sarcastically. "So you're gonna stay with home room and plan for the carnival?"

"Do you think it will be fun?" Kouga shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"Like I know, if there are rides and lots of food, then yeah." Kouga gave a quick glance at Inuyasha, "and of corse if you are a prize, you know I'll have lot's of fun." Kouga teased him, slightly punching him in the arm.

"Well I'm glad you'll have fun. I still think it's a lame idea to have me as a prize." Inuyasha shivered having the thought of having to kiss all the girls.

"Ah you say that now, but you'll like it when you're there." The bell rang. Lockers slammed and students footsteps echoed down the halls as every one entered their classrooms. "Well I'll get going. Just don't have to much fun. Maybe well get some practice in later. Just to make people wanting to come back."

"By Kouga." Inuyasha sweat dropped. _I love you so much._

SIKSIKSIKSIKSIK

There was the sound of a toilet flushing as Inuyasha walked out of the stall, slightly holding onto his stomach. _Man I guess if I lye about being sick, I really do become sick. _Inuyasha thought as he looked into the mirror. _But it was the only thing I could think of to get out of having sex with Sesshomaru. _Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at his reflection before exiting the mens restroom. He looked like a mess. His eyes were dropping from lack of sleep, and his face was really pale. _If I hadn't lied I would have had sex with him. I have to tell him it's over between us. _Inuyasha placed his hand on his fore head. _Man my head hurts. _He rested his head slightly over the cool lockers for any type of relief. Inuyasha squinted his eyes do the throbbing pain in his head seemed to increase.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to the concerned voice. Sesshomaru stood with his back pack draped over one shoulder, hand filled with several textbooks. "Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha smiled picking himself up away from the locker to look at his brother. "How come every time I see you at school you're like ditching your class." Inuyasha teased.

"I can ask the same out of you."

"Well a guys gotta go to the bathroom." Inuyasha wanted to go back to his class room. But he also wanted to stay with his brother. With out warning Inuyasha hugged Sesshomaru, wrapping his arms around his body. Sesshomaru dropped his books at the unexpected hug. Hugging his brother back with his hands. Inuyasha was feeling weak. Every thing that had been happening was causing him to stress out, break down, he felt so tired. Right now he felt like crying. He strongly held back his tears and continued to hug his brother. Which was causing him some comfort. Sesshomaru's fingers glided through the soft silky hair of his younger brother.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru soothingly whispered. Sesshomaru was able to tell that something was seriously bothering him.

"Just hold me." Inuyasha muffled into his brothers chest. _What if this is my only lass chance to be with you brother. I want it to last. I don't want you to hate me. Please don't hate me. _

"Why aren't you two in class?" Inuyasha pushed away from Sesshomaru to face his principle, long wavy hair trailing behind him as he walked towards the two. Coffee mug in hand.

"Came from the library." Sesshomaru picked up the books he had dropped on the floor. Naraku eyed them suspiciously. "You guys are a good couple." He took a sip of his coffee and started walking down the hall. "But now's not the time. Go to class." He ordered them, not looking back as he turned the corner.

"Inuyasha you feel warm, are you coming down with something." Sesshomaru said raising his hand to his forehead.

"No it's just hot in here. I'm fine."

"Why are you lying?" Inuyasha became quiet at the question. "Inuyasha." Sesshoamru's voice was slightly more colder. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha, holding him tight. "What ever it is you can talk to me. I know some thing's bothering you. So just tell me." Inuyasha broke free from the hug, but got pushed against the wall. Sesshomaru stared down his brother, breaking down the high defenses younger brother was keeping up. Inuyasha kept his eyes to the ground. _I'll tell you know brother. Please, don't hate me. _Inuyasha looked at him in the eyes and leaned forward kissing him on the lips for the last time.

NNN** (A.N. this is were Naraku leaves the picture up there, yes it continues.)**

Naraku turned the corner thinking about Inuyasha (his 3 favorite student) and his new lover. No more Kouga. Naraku smiled at his thought. "Oh speaking of the devil. Kouga what are you doing down here." Naraku spotted Kouga walking down the hallways with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey look it's the old man." Naraku glared. "Chill I have a hall pass." Kouga reached out his hand showing his proof of getting out of class.

'What are you doing?" Naraku asked again, only glancing at the hall pass.

"Looking for the missing track equipment." Kouga smiled like he just won a bet.

"You better not be doing anything stupid." Naraku said glaring at his least favorite student.

"Don't worry." Kouga said through gritting teeth, glaring in return to his most hatted person, well next to Sesshomaru. No he hatted him more. Kouga figured in that instant as he talked to the man.

"Well you better get going then." Naraku started walking down the hallway, "oh by the way Inuyasha is down the hall and to the right if you wanna see him. He took another swig of his coffee. _Man I could be an evil villain. _

Kouga watched the man walk down the hall for a bit. _Maybe I can get Inuyasha to help me. Then it won't be so boring. _He smiled knowing he could get his lover to do anything and now knew his task would be fun.

He turned the corner, and just like Naraku had said there was Inuyasha. And to Kouga's surprise so was Sesshomaru. Kouga examined the scene which included Sesshomaru pinning Inuyasha to the wall. Kouga felt his blood boil. _Why won't that prick just leave him alone! He's not interested. _Kouga was about to yell at the bastard, but something prevented him. He watched as Inuyasha looked up at him with watery eyes, the eyes he loved so much to stare at, as he outstretched his neck kissing Sesshomaru softly on the lips. The same lips he had kissed only a few hours ago.

Kouga's heart pounded in his chest. Did he just see what just happened? Did Inuyasha just kiss him. Not Sesshomaru kissing Inuyasha?! His body felt like it was about to explode. "In-uya-sha!" Kouga said through a cracking voice. Inuyasha's head instantly spun around the voice, silver hair falling along his face. "Kouga!" Inuyasha gasped. _Damn it!_

Sesshomaru lifted himself from Inuyasha as Kouga came the rest of the way to the two. 'Do you love him!!!!!!?" Kouga pointed a finger at Sesshomaru.

"Kouga let me exp-"

"Do you love him!?" Kouga wanted to crawl under the rock. How could this have happened. Inuyasha and him were in love, how could one person change all that? Kouga stared into Inuyasha's eyes, waiting for him to answer. He broke his stare from Inuyasha and started one with Sesshomaru knowing he wasn't going to get answered. "This is you're fault!" Kouga clenched his fist, throwing a punch at Sesshomaru square in the face. Sesshomaru staggered backwards a little bit, touching his bleeding lip.

"Kouga don't!" Inuyasha jumped in the way of the collision corse.

"**I hate you!!"**Kouga screamed in his face.Inuyasha stared wide eyed, feeling his body feel weak and heavy. Kouga collided into the motionless Inuyasha's shoulder as he was walking down the hallway. Where? It didn't matter. As long as it wasn't here with HIM. Inuyasha continued to stare lifelessly at the floor as he listened to Kouga's footsteps become distant. Sesshomaru stared down the hallway at Kouga, eyes burning into his back. "Inuyasha are yo-" Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence when he noticed Inuyasha wasn't there.

SIKSIKSIKSIKSIK

Inuyasha sat out in the schools courtyard under a tree far away from the man area. Away from any person that could see him. It was fourth period and every one was in class, so no one could see Inuyasha either way. He sat with his legs tucked close to his chest, arms wrapping around them, and his face buried and stained with tears.

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" _The same words kept circling themself inside the boys mind as tears continued to fall from his face. _I'm such an idiot!_ Inuyasha slammed his fist against the trunk of the tree, causing his knuckles to ooze blood. _Damn it!_ More tears feel down his face as he looked at his fist.

_I was worried about losing Sesshomaru, and now I lost the only one who is most important to me. God dam it! I'm such a idiot. If only I never met Sesshomaru. _Inuyasha bit his lip. He didn't mean it, and he knew it. _It's all my fault. Now I don't have anybody. I don't love Sesshomaru the way I love Kouga. I know that. Why did I have to screw this up? _Inuyasha sat crying for what seemed like an hour. His heart never stopped pounding, his quezy stomach never stopped feeling sick, and his thoughts never stopped ragging.

When he decided he needed to get up, he lifted himself from the tree. His checks were stained with tears, and his eyes were still wet. He whipped his face clean of any tears that still clung. His eyes were soar and probably all red. Inuyasha hopped that while walking to class no one would see him.

Inuyasha started walking to class when he saw Kouga running in the distance in his P.E uniform. Kouga had seen him, there eyes contacted for a second. But they were so hate filled. Untrusting. _He doesn't love me. _Inuyasha turned his head and walked into the building.

The halls were empty. No one was around. Inuyasha head was pounding, his chest was aching, and his body didn't want to move. He felt out of breath just from the small walk. Inuyasha walked a little more eventually causing his knees to collapse. He hit the cold tile ground. He lay motionless as his golden eyes closed shut making every thing turn dark.

**...well there you go. Interesting. My heart feels heavy. How bout you guys, I mean it review or I will hunt you down with a golden platypus that fires marshmallows. And don't think I won't. **


	13. Fairy Tale's

**Can you believe it? The story is almost over. If every thing goes according to plan this should be the last chapter. I know it's thirteen...Superstitious, so I might add an extra chapter. But don't worry I have a few one shot stories to follow up on this one. Also this is kind of cheesy lovey dovey "I love you so much." type of thing. But it's so cute! Just warning you, just for your peps who don't like that kind of stuff. smileThank all of you guys who have been following this story thus far. bows head**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. He's never been mine. Doesn't mean I can't make him do what I want him too. smiles wickedly**

"HYYYAAA!!!" A ball came speeding at about the speed of sound pass the shaking boy, now slowly falling to the ground.

"O-o-out!" The P.E coach blew his whistle, shaking as he signaling for the next person to come up to bat. The boy nervously lifted the bat off the home plate, holding on tightly in his sweating hands as he stared forward, witnessing the devil.

"Kouga d-o-n't throws so fast." The boy was stuttered from the fright that was running through his entire body at class mate that had eyes of fire. Kouga stood on the pitchers mount, ball in his hand held painfully tight ready to throw the ball. He looked up at the boy and smiled. "I'll throw it nicely for you." The boy, along with the whole P.E class gulped at his words. Kouga was upset. A few hours ago Kouga had found out that the man he loved/his brother had been cheating. Not only that, but with a man he had barley known for a few days. Yeah it was Inuyasha's real brother, but Kouga and he had been together forever. It disgusted Kouga to think that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had sex, sex in an apartment that is so close to him. He was so close, he was close to Inuyasha, they always had been, but now he felt like he could be light years away.

Kouga clenched at the base ball in his hand, nails digging into the white leathery material, raising his arm and leg preparing for the pitch. The person standing in Kouga's destructive path held onto the bat, knees shaking, and tears coming from his eyes. Every one had their breaths held, waiting, waiting for the pitch...

"KOOOOOUUUGGGAAA!!!!!" A frantic voice was calling from the opposite side of the field. Kouga stopped himself from throwing the ball as he looked for the voice. He lowered himself into a relaxed position as he looked to the side when he heard every one let out a loud exasperated gasp of relief.

To his surprise he saw Kagome and Sango running down the field as fast as they could. "Kouga! Kouga!" Their voices were panicked, hurried, like something bad had happened, and yet Kouga just stood their waiting for them to reach him. Not moving and inch from his spot.

"What is it you two? It better be important. I'm not in the mood." Kouga placed his hands on his hips looking at the worn out panting girls. "Were did you two run from?" Kouga deciding to take a curiosity as to what they were doing. Kagome raised her finger, silently signaling, "hold on until we catch our breaths."

"Haha th-nu-nurse-office." Sango managed to choke out before her friend Kagome could.

"What about it?" Kouga was getting annoyed. He didn't want to listen to what ever problem they had going on. He had his own problems he had to deal with at the moment, and he seemed to have been dealing with them pretty well out on the field. Even though every one else didn't like him taking it out on them.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome followed a moments after words. Kouga's heart ached when he heard his name. The name, the very person he didn't want to think about was being brought to his attention.

"I don't have anything to do with him. I don't know if you know or not but we broke up. If you came here as his messengers tell him I'm not interested in talking" Kouga raised his hand again ready to throw the ball.

"No you don't understand." Kouga gave a sideways glance to Kagome. "He passed out in the hall way. The nurse wants to call the hospital. It's pretty serious Kouga." Kouga's eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha was hurt? The first thought went flying threw his mind was, "is it my fault?" and without a second hesitation he dropped the baseball and ran as fast as he could.

_Please Inuyasha be alright, please be alright. _Kouga thought that over and over in his mind as he raced towards the nurses office. Kouga was mad at the man he was now so frantically wanting to see, heartbroken, even hatted, but he still couldn't refuse the fact that he cares for him. And no matter what he would always love him. There was no other person on earth that Kouga could every love as much as Inuyasha, and he had thought the same of him. _Obviously I was wrong. _Kouga shook the forming tear from his eye.

He was now inside the school, his feet pounding against the tile floor. The sounds of his feet echoed through the hall, probably turning heads inside the class rooms as he sped on by. He was out of breath and his side was slightly in pain... and has lost Kagome and Sango. But he didn't care, he was running as fast as he could for one person, one person he still cared for in his own twisted heart. Kouga had the room caught in his vision he started stopping, but due to the intense momentum of his speed he passed the nurses office. Quickly and loudly he backtracked to the door, and without even knocking he burst in through the room.

"IS HE ALRIGHT!?" Kouga screamed. The room was quiet, all heads turned to him. He instantly realized he had walked into the wrong room. His face was flushed. "The uh..nurse is next door isn't it?" the whole class nodded their head all at once. "Sorry" Kouga closed the door and this time opened the door next door, taking in a good look around making sure it was the right one first before screaming anything out.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?" Kouga yelled out breathing hardly as he looked forward to see a slightly plump lady leaning over a bed looking strangely at Kouga with a wet towel in her hands. "Inuyasha is he alright?" Kouga's chest was heaving up and down, still trying to regain his breath.

"You mean this boy?" The lady stood up straight, allowing Kouga to get a better look. Kouga walked forward and looked at Inuyasha asleep on the bed. His face was pale, and his cheeks were a red color, escaping his lips were deep, hollow, exasperated breaths.

"He's passed out. I'm worried he hit his head when he hit the floor. If I can't get him to wake up soon I'm gonna have to call the hospital."

"Why did this happen?" Kouga asked in a hushed whisper, staring sadly at his poor hurting love.

"He probably was stressed. And by the looks of his eyes he hadn't gotten much rest in the past few days. Has something happened to him that would cause him to stress out? It can't be test, there all over-"

"It's my fault." Kouga had tears rolling down his face. _He was in trouble. In pain. And I couldn't do anything to help him. He was worried about us, and he was to afraid to talk to me. Because he knew I would blow up like that. How-how could I be so self centered. Of corse it was hard on him. It was the hardest for you. I'm sorry. I never once thought of you. I'm so damn selfish! _Kouga clenched his fist as his knees hit the floor, his body leaning over the sleeping one. "Inuyasha I'm sorry." Kouga took Inuyasha's hand into his, immediately noticing that they were bandaged. "What happened to his hand?" Kouga asked shocked at the slight amount of blood that stained the bandages.

"I don't know. They were all bloody when we took him in here." the nurse watched concern all over her face, "do you need anything?" Kouga paused for a moment. "Can I help you take care of him. How can I wake him up?"

"Well we can try shaking him senseless."

"This is no time to joke." Seriousness over took their faces again. "Try talking to him. I'll leave you two alone." The nurse left the room leaving the two completely alone. The room was quiet all except the buzz of the water machine and the ticking clock that hung above their heads.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." Kouga held onto his hands. _He won't be able to hear me. Why am I even talking to him? _"If you weren't so afraid of my reaction you wouldn't be here right now." _Damn it. What do I say? _Kouga couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. What would the point in talking anyways if he couldn't hear him. Kouga's hand held tight to Inuyasha's restless bandaged up hand, his other hand was brushing lightly against his hot face.

"Inuyasha I don't hate you." Kouga was whispering. "I could never hate you. But, I don't know what to do." The door behind the two opened.

"Is he alright?" an all to familiar calm voice came through.

"What are you doing here?" Kouga asked, voice full of anger and hatred

"I'm concerned about my brother just as much as you are Kouga." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kouga. Softly his eyes morphed to concern when they fell upon the sleeping Inuyasha. "I ask again, how is he doing?" Kouga looked like he didn't want to answer, "I don't know. It doesn't seem good though." Kouga paused again, lifting himself off of the ground slowly letting go of his lovers hand. He turned around to face his enemy, "this is our fault you know."

Sesshomaru kept quiet, but his eyes showed that he agreed. In a flash Kouga had Sesshomaru's fluffy collared jacket in his tight fist, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME!? If it wasn't for you Inuyasha and I would be living a happy life! But you had to show up didn't you!?" Sesshomaru was glaring down at Kouga.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?" Two girls came bursting into the room, realizing there was a scene going on. "Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome stood in the door way looking at the two. Sango making her way next to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kouga ignored the two girls and continued their argument. Sesshomaru giving the next oral punch.

"If it wasn't me it would be some other guy." Kouga gave a look like he was K.Oed in the face. "The fact is that you're to possessive over Inuyasha, and you're jealousy would eventually end you two. It's you're fault that Inuyasha felt like he couldn't talk to you about his feelings. Why? Because he was so afraid that you would blow up like you did in the hallway. You know this is true don't you? There can never be a relationship between two people when you're to afraid to confront feelings of worriment, sadness or anger. And even though the other partner may not like what they have to say they should still listen and be supportive."

He was right. He never did make it easy for Inuyasha to talk to him. Kouga lifted his hands off of Sesshomaru, not saying anything else to the man. "You know." Sesshomaru paused, not wanting to say what he was about to, what had been on his mind for the past few hours. Kouga looked at him strangely. "All along I could tell, the tone of his voice, the way he acted. I knew he didn't love me the way he loved you. I guess it's my fault as well for not giving up on him, making it all turn to this."

"How could you know all this?"

"Call it brotherly instinct." Sesshomaru smiled one of the saddest smiles Kouga had ever seen in his life.

Kouga lifted his hand over his head, pulling his hair into a tighter pony tail. "Hn. I guess I'm not that great of a brother then."

"Non of us are." Sango said standing up, joining the group. "He told us every thing and we kept every thing a secret instead of trying to help him, help all of you guys."

"You two knew every thing?" Kouga asked. The two nodded their heads. Ashamed of the truth.

"It's all our fault, no one is to get all the blame.

"You just didn't want to see anything wrong with your paradise." Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango watched as Kouga took a seat on the bed Inuyasha was sleeping on. They all walked forward, Sesshomaru taking a seat next to him looking at his poor sleeping half brother. Sesshomaru was thinking how much he loved him, he loved him so much. How could it be that he could tell that he didn't love him the way he loved Kouga, but couldn't tell how much pain he had been suffering internally. "I'm not that great either." Sesshomaru mumbled to him self. Kouga heard the comment, but he never broke his stare off his sleeping beauty.

"Sleeping Beauty."

"What?" Kagome asked confused at the random words.

"He's my Sleeping Beauty."

"Kiss him then." Kouga looked at his enemy, knowing what he was thinking, "what you honestly believe he will wake up." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Kouga, then down at his brother.

"If you don't I will." He began to lean down closer to his face when he felt a hand block his face from making contact.

"I'll do it thank you." Kouga smiled through angrily grinning teeth. Sesshomaru glared back but didn't say anything. Sango and Kagome sweat dropped.

Kouga looked passionately at his Sleeping Beauty, breath still weazy. Kouga felt a pain of guilt flood through him again, then a really sad thought._ Will this be my last kiss with him? _Kouga bent down slowly until there warm lips touched, sending a shock of electricity run through their body's. Kouga pulled away, saddened that that could have been their last kiss. "See look. Nothing happened. He didn't wa-"

"Uhnn," Kouga practically jumped out of the bed. Kagome and Sango a shocked expression. _IT actually worked! _They all thought, except Sesshomaru who gave Kouga an, "I told you' look. The whole party watched as there sleeping friend/brother moved around in his sleep, unwillingly wanting to get up. Kouga let a relieve smile go across his face. _He was going to be alright. _Kouga turned around and started leaving the room.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Kagome asked shocked that Kouga was actually leaving.

"If he asks I wasn't here. Unlike Sleeping Beauty today's not a happy ending." Kouga looked at Sesshomaru who nodding in return. Kouga had been worried about Inuyasha, he will always care, but until he could fix everything, maybe right now Sesshomaru would take better care of him than himself. That maybe Sesshomaru would never let this happen ever again. Kouga thought this as he walked down the hallway going back to his classes.

"We're just going to let him leave?!"

"Keep your voice down." Sesshomaru ordered as his eyes rested down at his brother, his eyes starting to open.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha winced, his head filled with pain. His fingers went up to his lips._ A kiss? _

"How are you feeling?" Sango bent down next to the bed, followed by Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the two, suddenly sitting up from his bead.

"Kouga!?"Inuyasha's eyes shot around the room, no sign of Kouga. The two girls looked at each other, Sesshomaru still focused on his brother.

"He didn't come." Kagome lied looking down at the floor. Unable to keep eye contact with her friend.

_He didn't come, but, but I could have sworn that was him, his kiss that touched my lips. _Inuyasha looked at his older brother. _Did he kiss me then? _

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru's voice rang through Inuyasha's head.

"My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine." Inuyasha felt a pair of arms wrap themselfs tightly around his thin body, "I'm sorry that my arriving here has caused you so much trouble." Sesshomaru's sounded sad, but it still had its regular cold tone. Inuyasha returned the hug, wishing that Kouga would be here wrapped in his arms instead.

_I guess it really is over between us. _Inuyasha's tight around his brother strengthened as his heart sunk to his thought. He didn't want it to be over. He wanted them to some how work it out. Tightly held back tears had formed at the corners of the golden eyes, wanting desperately to be released and fall down his pale face.

----

A week had passed since Inuyasha's and Kouga's breakup. It was hard on Inuyasha. He wanted to talk to Kouga, but because of the upcoming carnival it kept the two apart from each other. Inuyasha eventually started to give up. He stopped crying about it. He stopped wishing for a fairy tale ending, he started acting like it didn't matter to him anymore. Even though it did.

"Inuyasha you ready?" Inuyasha put the red shirt over his head, pulling his long white hair out of the collar, he responded to his brother. "Yeah lets get going." One good thing had happened that week for Inuyasha at least. After breaking up with Kouga, Inuyasha confessed his true feelings to his brother. Inuyasha told him he didn't love him the way he had wanted, that what he felt was a close bond to a brother. Sesshomaru just looked at him and smiled and took his little brother into a hug. _"I understand."_ Inuyasha then returned the hug, feeling happy that he didn't loose his brother as well.

Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys that were sitting on the kitchen counter, Inuyasha already half way out the door, "come on hurry up!". It was finally the night of the carnival. After a week of planning it was finally complete. It was exciting. Inuyasha wanted to go onto the amusement park type rides with his brother and have fun with Kagome and Sango. He wanted fun. To him it had felt like he hadn't truly smiled in a millennium. The only thing Inuyasha was not looking forward to was working at his class rooms booth. "Come on lets go." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both left the apartment only to bump into Hakkaku and Ginta in the hallway.

"Inu-chan!" Ginta yelled as he gave Inuyasha a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in ever. I miss you so much."

"Nice to see you too." Inuyasha broke free from his former parents arms only to be captured again this time by Hakkaku, giving Inuyasha a noogie at the same time. "Inu-chan it's so boring with out you. You should really come over more."

"I know you should come over and have a sleep over. That would be fun." Ginta exclaimed.

Inuyasha smiled thinking of the past when they were all under the same roof together. What crazy nights that had been. "Same for you. Right Sesshoamaru?" Inuyasha looked at his older brother who had his hands buried into his white fluffy collared, his shoulders shrugged. "You guys are always welcome to come over."

"Oh no we couldn't passably do that. We have to much work to be doing." _what work? I've never seen them work. What the heck do they do? _Inuyasha thought as he pushed himself away from the chocking hug.

"So, uh...were is Kouga?" Inuyasha looked at the two, and the two looked at each other. Which meant that they knew what had happened between the two.

"Kouga already left for the carnival. Helping set up things I guess." Ginta threaded his arm through Hakkaku's. "He hasn't talked to us much about what had happened. I think he's trying hard to forget."

Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the floor. _I don't want us to never talk again, I don't want it like this._ "Don't worry about it Inu-chan! When we get back from the carnival I will pin Kouga down onto the ground and torture him with tickles until we get him to talk to you.

Inuyasha put on a well performed fake smile. "That would be great." Inuyasha chuckled thinking about Kouga being tickled. "Well we better get going. We both have things we have to do at the carnival." Inuyasha gave quick hugs to the two. "It was nice seeing you Inu-chan. Be sure to visit sometimes."

"See ya." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both went down to the parking lot, got into the red convertible and headed off to the fair.

---

_I have to find a way to get to Kouga. I want him back in my life. I know it can never be a relationship. But please at least let me still stand next to you. To hear your voice. _Soft lips pressed against each other. Warm wetness sending shivers down the body. The lips broke apart, escaping a tender voice. "Was it good?" Inuyasha asked at the flushed faced woman standing in front of him. She nervously nodded her head yes, and quickly took off running.

"This sucks. Why are you guys making me act all sexy too?" Inuyasha turned around in his chair so that he was facing the classmates that were controlling the very popular dunk booth.

"Because it attracts more business. I mean look at that long line all wanting to come kiss you. Charming is sexy. Remember that." the class rep. smiled at Inuyasha as he was counting up the large sum of cash he had in his hand. All night Inuyasha had been working at the booth, kissing both woman and men, and he was really starting to get annoyed with it. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"You'll get a break in thirty minutes. Just sit back and relax."

"Yeah I wish I could kiss all those girls." A blue haired kid cemented from inside the dunk booth.

"NEXT!" the class rep. announced,.

"Three balls!" Inuyasha looked up at the familiar voice.

"Kagome what are you doing."

"I'm going to win my kiss damn it!" Kagome took aim at the small red target, carefully and accurately she through the ball, hitting the bulls eye and knocking the blue haired class mate into the water. "YES!" Inuyasha sat nonchalantly with his hand on his cheek as he looked at Kagome.

"Do I really have to kiss you?"

"Yes. I've crushed on you since kindergarten, and you turn out gay. It's the least you can do. Now make it good."

"Kagome this is so wro-" Inuyasha's mouth was clamped shut by Kagome's lips. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _What ever. I'll please her. _Inuyasha took his hands, gently running them through her hair, his tongue now entering through her mouth. _Gross! Gross! Gross! _There lips parted, Kagome fully red as she stared at her friend. "Did you like it?"

"Heck yeah! I'll see you on the rides later yeah?" Inuyasha smirked at his friend, it was like she had a mystic glow around her body. _Funny what a kiss will do to somebody._

30 minutes later...

"Damn I feel like my lips are going to freakn fall off." Inuyasha was walking down the isles of different booths while touching his lips. "Shs! I'm never going to kiss again." Inuyasha stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked down to the rides. Inuyasha's eyes scanned over the crowd, trying to find his friends, a specific person would be easy to find. The only person in the crowd (other than himself) with long silver hair. Soon enough that person was spotted.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called as he ran over to were Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango were all standing.

"Hey Inuyasha! Heard you kissed Kagome." Sesshomaru said calmly and coldly like always.

"She won, there was nothing I could do."

"He's good huh?" Kagome placed her arm on Sesshomaru, specifically pointing the question to him. Inuyasha quickly jumped at the question, completely changing the subject. "So are we going to get in line for this ride?" he pointed to the ride that went high in the air baskets at both ends, rotating and spinning with every drop of the ride.

"We want to, but your older brother is refusing to." Sango wrapped her arms around her self, shivering from the cold. "Why don't you wanna go on the ride?" Inuyasha looked at his brother, ready to tease him. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on it's no fun if you bluntly admit to it." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just blankly stared at his younger brother. "Will you go on if I go? So we can all ride. Kagome with Sango, you and me?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, ready for a debate if needed. Sesshomaru looked up high into the sky seeing the ride spinning faster and faster, and listening to the screams of horror and excitement from the people already on board.

"If you go on with me." Inuyasha let a smile on his face.

"Great lets have fun!" _Kouga I'm not going to let what happened to us keep me from having fun. I'm sorry, but I think I have to move on..._ Standing in line took only five minutes, which was filled with teasing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru of corse didn't say anything. He tried to remain calm, however he could not hide the stench of fear emanating from his body. "Come on lets go!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother. Inuyasha was half way to the seats, his arm outreached to his shaken brother. Sesshomaru took it and sat down quietly buckling up the seat belts. "Don't worry aniki this will be fun." Inuyasha tried to be reassuring, but he wasn't exactly sure it was working. "Keep your hands and legs inside the compartment at all times and enjoy your ride."

The machine jolted, causing Sesshomaru to latch onto Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha started laughing. It was funny how his brother was terrified but his face was still calm. The ride was now at the top point, stopping letting more people join in, Kagome and Sango. "Hey don't look down." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Shut up." Again Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha was feeling happy, a good thing right? But he still couldn't help but wonder what Kouga was doing this night? Inuyasha scanned the ground below him. Not specifically looking for anything, but hopping he would catch a glance of Kouga. A chance that was blown when the ride started moving. The compartment the two were in rocked back and for worth, eventually spinning up side down, as the whole ride spun around and around. Inuyasha was screaming from the adrenaline, Sesshomaru still quiet and holding a death grip onto Inuyasha's arm.

After going a few times around, the ride came to a stop, Sesshomaru getting off as soon as he could, followed slowly by a laughing Inuyasha. "That was so much fun." Inuyasha stated, high fiveing Kagome who was already on the ground.

"We should do that again!"

"No." Sesshomaru said straight and cold as could be. Inuyasha laughed and looked around, "hey were is Sango?"

"Oh she went to go meet up with Miroku." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded his head. "Well I have to be back at the booth in twenty five more minutes, so what do you guys wanna do?"

"Eat!" Kagome screamed throwing her arms up into the air. "Candy apples! There so good."

"Candy apples?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Kagome.

"Yeah its an apple covered in candy, or caramel. Sometimes even chocolate. Its so freaking good. Give you a major sugar high!"

"Lets go try one." Sesshomaru smiled. _Man his smile is so pretty. _They all walked next to each other, Kagome telling jokes and being weird, like she was already sugar high. They got the candy apples, all three of the savoring every bight. Eventually after eating there was time for a few more rides, each and every one of them had fun. Even Sesshomaru who was scared out of his mind the whole time. But at least he went on them. Inuyasha doubting if he'll ever go on rides again. This was something Inuyasha was going to bug him about for a life time. It was golden teasing material for two brothers. Inuyasha giggled at the thought of them eighty years old and he was still bugging him about it.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go back to my booth now, I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah! Hey Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "I might come visit you. I have a few bucks left." she winked at Inuyasha, who just rolled his eyes. "See you!" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and started jogging to the booth. Not wanting to be late, or he would never hear the end of the class rep's ranting.

"Hey I'm back." Inuyasha took a seat at his spot.

"Finally! We got so many people coming up to us asking when we were open again. Two strange men in particular. One with a mohawk and the other was just plain weird looking. They were begging us to reopen. Strange shady people they were." _Hakkaku and Ginta? _Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Alright lets get this going." Girls were screaming as each one of them came up and kissed Inuyasha. _I guess it's not that bad. This job...once in a while I get to kiss a really cute guy. _Inuyasha opened his eyes, witnessing a really pretty woman, face still red. _Hey this girl is from my class...I think. _

"Did you enjoy it?" Inuyasha said in a sexy voice, causing girls in line to scream. "Uh...yeah...thank you." The girl was blushing. A huge smile was planted across her face. A smile that she was trying to hide. "Well if you want another one." Inuyasha leaned back to the girl.

"No! It's ok!" She turned even redder, veering quickly to her group of friends, they all started jumping at screaming. _Girls are so easy to get worked up. _Inuyasha sighed. It was getting late. It was almost time for them to leave, and he couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

"Alright next customer" Inuyasha looked up like he always did to see who he would be kissing.

"Hey do I get a discount for knowing the prize?"

"Uh...sorry no." Inuyasha's heart pounded in his chest as his eyes looked at the man. He at first thought his mind was deceiving him, that it was the lateness of the night. But no. No matter how many times he blinked there he was, "K-kouga?"

"Hey!" Kouga waved a hand at Inuyasha, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna win." Kouga took aim at the target. He threw the ball, just barley missing the target. "Aw drat."

"You get two more tries." The class rep. handed Kouga another ball.

"No I mean what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you, but I couldn't find you. My stupid booth wouldn't let me go, so I thought I would come and see you."

"Kouga is this a joke?" Kouga took aim at the target. He threw the ball missing again.

"Why would you think that?" _He's not looking at me. _

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Hand me another ball." Inuyasha looked at Kouga, surprise on his face. "Inuyasha what you did, it was my fault too, I didn't, I was to self centered. I worried about my self to much. Worried that you would leave me. I didn't at all think about how hard things were for you. That's why you were afraid to talk to me. You knew how I would react..and you were correct." The moment was silent for a few moments. "Did you have sex with him?"

"Why are you asking that now?!" Inuyasha abruptly stood up from his chair.

"So you did." Both Inuyasha and Kouga became quiet. "Inuyasha, I can't, I can't forgive you right now for what happened."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" For the first time while Kouga was there, he turned and faced Inuyasha. "I said right now...right now I'm mad at both of us...even Sesshomaru..so that's three. But, Inuyasha I can't live with out you. This week not being able to talk to you, to not be able to see you, to not see you smile, I was going crazy. Then I thought that I could just be friends with you and act like nothing happened. I thought that maybe if you were with Sesshomaru, that you would be better off. But I knew that wasn't a possibility. Because I'm so selfish I knew that would never happen. Inuyasha I'm still and forever will be in love with you."

Inuyasha's face turned red as they looked at each other. There eyes colliding with each other. "I'm still in love with you Kouga. I can't forget you."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kouga smiled. He put his attention onto the target once again. Taking perfect aim he threw the ball, saddly missing the target. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen. That's not romantic." Kouga along with every body else who had been watching sweat dropped.

"Do you want to play again?" The rep. asked.

"Sorry no more money." Kouga stuffed his hands in his pockets, he walked over slowly to were Inuyasha was standing. "But not winning isn't going to keep me from getting my prize." Kouga leaned forward, kissing Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around Kouga's body, Kouga doing the same. The whole crowd was cheering at the two who were still kissing, probably the most passionate kiss the two would ever share. Kouga pulled away from Inuyasha, examining his face. Every detail on him was beautiful.

"Just because we are not brothers anymore, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you." Inuyasha smiled and took Kouga into a tight embrace, his face muffled into his chest. Inuyasha had tears forming, ones he wasn't affair to hide. Tears of joy. Inuyasha took a deep inhale of Kouga, a sent he missed so much.

"You'll never stop being my brother." Kouga looked at Inuyasha again, "I love you."

THE END

**weep told you cheese ball ending. But happy endings make me happy...there will be more side stories to this...one shots. wink smexs! Oh yeah! So thank you all so much that have read this story from beginning to end. And now I bow my head and say good by to this story. Now please review and tell me what you think about it! XD have a goodnight!**


End file.
